


OMORI X UNDERTALE

by Cheeseass



Category: OMORI (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for OMORI and UNDERTALE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseass/pseuds/Cheeseass
Summary: In this AU, it takes place where sunny suicides on the first day.I know its crap but im bored
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: sorry for not uploading much chapters recently, i have been playing earthbound
> 
> its a pretty good game for an old one, and i need to take a break after 20 chapters or so
> 
> who knows, maybe tomorrow ill upload a chapter >:)

It was 1 AM

Sunny couldn't sleep, something was bothering him.

Something big

The voices in his head didn't help either

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" That's what the voices said

He tried to ignore it, but it was useless.

Sunny's guilt overwhelms him, he is helpless.

No one to help him, no one by his side

He felt like he deserved this, but a part of his soul disagrees

However, that part of the soul was small, and the other part was big

And the part of the soul that disagrees started to dissapear

He pulls out a piece of paper 

He writes "I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have done that accident a few years ago. It made you and dad fall apart. I feel disgusted with myself. As well as my friends, they all are suffering because of me. I don't deserve to live now. This is goodbye"

He puts the sheet of paper on the counter that's beside his bed and leaves his room

When he leaves, he sees all his fears

It was unbearable, Sunny tried to ignore them but it was useless

He goes down the stairs, of what felt like years to finish

He still remembers the blood when he picked up Mari that day, He was crying, hoping that she didn't die

But it was too late.

He goes to the living room, atleast what he thinks to be and heads to the kitchen

There he finds a knife, something was behind him, but he was too scared to look

He then heads towards the door, but before he opens it, he hears a familiar voice

"Sunny, it's me Mari! Sunny let me in, it's cold out here!"

He gets flashback to when it was winter, he was playing with his friends with a snowball fight, but Basil used the snow to protect him, then it got night so the gang had to go home, when he realized Mari wasn't home he waited, waiter for her to come home

This time it's diffrent, she's dead.

He opens the door with hesitation, and sees nothing but the black atmosphere, and the trees

His plan is to go to the forest far, far away enough for no one to spot him, and then use his knife to kill himself.

He heads amongst the trees, running

He heard a familiar voice calling out for him

"Sunny!"

However he did not look back, he knows he can't undo what he's done

He eventually finds a mountain, a cave, perfect to hide his body

Inside the cave was a huge hole that was deep, he could see nothing but darkness inside it

Stabbing yourself is more painful than killing yourself through heights.

He jumps fowards the hole, a familiar voice called for him again, but it was closer and louder

"SUNNY NO!"

He falls in the hole hoping to die, but he did not know what was gonna happen next.

When he woke up, he realized he was sleeping in a bed of flowers

The sun shined at him from above, he thought it was impossible

Then he questions himself

"Is this all a dream?"

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Is this all a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh, 2K words on the last chapter.  
> Meh, i dont really care as long as its time wasting  
> Anyways heres the next chapter

Sunny did not know where he was or if he was still alive

But Sunny had the courage to stand up

The sun was bright and hot and comfortable

But Sunny knew he had to leave this spot, he wanted to know answers

Then Sunny begin to walk in a straight line, it was dark but he can still see

He finds something that looked like a door to lead you to a kingdom, at the top there was an outline

It looked like a shield, but he couldn't get a closer look

He was even more confused, and this certainly didn't help himp either

He walked through it and tries not to question it

When he walked through it he saw grass, it was bright

He had even more questions now, but ignores it for now

When he was close to the grass, a flower suddenly appeared from the ground

"Howdy! Im Flowey! Flowey the Flower!

The flower just... speaked.

Now he's very confused on what's happening, he can't tell if this is a dream or nor

"Hmmm, you're new to the underground aren't cha?"

"Golly, you must be so confused!"

Sunny was still asking questions in his mind

"Heh, not much of a talker are ya?"

Sunny immediately notices that Flowey asked him a question

"Yeah, although i have a question"

"Sure bud, ask anything!"

Sunny thinks it through before giving the answer

"Am i dead?"

"You aren't dead bud, that's what i tell ya!"

Sunny doesn't believe in the Flowey too much, although he may trust the Flowey for now...

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"

"I guess that little old me will do!"

"Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly everything around sunny becomes white and black

Sunny didn't like this at all

"See that heart? That's your soul! The very culmination of your being!"

"All souls have diffrent colors! White is usually for monsters but very rare for humans, Cyan means patience, Blue means integrity, Green means kindness, Yellow means justice, Purple means perseverance, and finally, Red means DETERMINATION"

Sunny was confused, his soul had 2 parts, 1 was red, and 1 was black

"And black means?"

Flowey got confused for a second

"That's odd... i have never seen a black soul, let alone a soul with the 2 most rarest traits"

"There is something special about you kid, and that's what make you unique!"

Sunny gets courage but not to the point that he thinks he was powerful

"Back to the fighting"

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong enough if you gain alot of LV" 

"What does LV stand for? Well. LOVE of course!"

"You want some love don't you?"

"Don't worry, i'll share some with you!"

Sparkles came out as Flowey blinks

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..."

"Little white, friendliness pellets"

"Are you ready?"

"Move around! Get as many as you can!"

Sunny then touches one of the oellets then gets hurt

"You- I shouldn't killed you!-"

Sunny pulls out his knife but before he can even slice Flowey, The pellets appear all around him

"Nu-uh-uh! You thought i would just let you kill me?"

"IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU, NOW DIE!"

Slowly the pellets leans towards Sunny

Sunny was afraid, but then Flowey was attacked by a fire

"Grr- You will get away this time!"

Then Flowey goes to the ground again

Then someone appears

"What a terrible creature, torturing such an poor, innocent youth...."

This reminds sunny of his mom and dad's fight after the accident

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HIS PAIN! HE'S JUST A KID! A POOR, INNOCENT KID WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING AT ALL! AND YOU'RE JUST LEAVING HIM?!"

That was the last time Sunny heard about his mother talking about dad again

"Ah, child are you hurt? Let me help yo-" 

Before Toriel could get closer to Sunny, Sunny pointed his knife at her

"Ah do not be afraid my child, i'm not like the flower you meet"

Sunny believes her and puts his knife down

Then Toriel healed him

HP restored to max!

"Hello. My name is Toriel, CARETAKER of the ruins"

"I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down"

"You are the first human to come here in a very long time"

Sunny has got even more questions now but asked Toriel

"I-I got a question..."

"Hm? Oh sure! I'll try my best to answer them!"

"W-What did you mean by a long time?"

"Ah, i see... You are the 8th human to fall here"

"What happened to the rest?"

Toriel hesitates to answer 

"I do not know, They exitted this place a long time ago"

Sunny knows he's being lied to, he needs to dig deeper...

"Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs!"

"This way"

Toriel then goes to the ruins

Sunny thinks for a moment before following her, because she saved him from the flower

Inside he sees so many flowers, it reminds him of him and Mari collecting flowers to make a flower crown

"C'mon sunny! Let's get some flowers together!"

But he sees something sparkling above the pile of flowers

"Toriel what's this?"

Sunny points at the sparkly thingy

"Huh? I see nothing there, you should probably know those are a pile of flowers by now"

Sunny became confused then he accidentally puts his hand on the sparkling thing

Then something showed up 

Sunny LV 1

Ruins - Home

Save Return

Sunny looked at it for a while and chose to Save

File saved.

"Excuse me what?"

Sunny was incredibly confused by what happened

"What's taking you so long my child? Come with me and i shall guide you"

Sunny now knows Toriel's orders and follows her

They arrive at a locked door, and something that looked like a puzzle

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one"

"Allow me to educate you the operation of the RUINS"

Toriel then steps on 4 buttons that's out of the white zone and pulls the lever

Suddenly the door opens

"The RUINS are full of puzzles"

"Ancient fusion between diversion and doorkeys"

"One must solve them from room to room"

"Please adjust yourself to the sight of them"

Toriel then enters the door leaving Sunny behind

Before Sunny follows her, he reads a sign next to the door

"Only the fearless may proceed"

"Brave ones, foolish ones"

"Both walk not the middle road"

After reading it Sunny goes through the door

TO BE CONTINUED....


	3. The adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this fanfic is gonna take ALOT of chapters  
> and by alot i mean like ALOT ALOT  
> im gonna put twists

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches"

"Do not worry, i have labelled ones you need to flip"

Not only was Sunny in a real monster world, but he also has to do puzzles too!

Sunny thinks about the time he played a game with Kel

"Just like that.... There we go! Wow Sunny you got the hang of it pretty fast!"

It felt like a game to him, but he was in the real world, he thought that he couldn't just die off easily

He has to see what this place offers him, if death didn't want him to die then he shouldn't die anyways

It was foolish of him running away from his guilt and fears, but he continued to move on

There was a sign on the wall, Sunny goes to it to read it

"Stay on the path"

Of course....

He then follows toriel and cross a bridge

He was suprised there were even water here, however he tries not to question it

He finds a lever that has arrows pointing to it, he flips it and he heard something change

Toriel then goes out of the way and let Sunny go to the other levers

There was 2 levers, 1 pointed and 1 not

He figured he could try the lever that wasn't pointed to see what would happen

He flipped the lever and nothing happened

"My child, that was the wrong level. Maybe try the other one next to it"

Sunny then flips the other lever and something happens

The spikes behind Toriel are suddenly gone

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one"

"Let us move to the next room"

Toriel then moves to the next room

Sunny follows her

"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you"

"You will need to be prepared for this situation"

"However, worry not! The process is simple"

"When you ecounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT"

Sunny is slowly getting it, but is not too sure

"When you enter a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation"

"Stall for time, i will come to resolve the conflict"

"Practice talking to the dummy"

This is what Sunny didn't like, talking

But this time he needs to do it

He calms down and heads to the dummy

Suddenly everything turns white and black

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

"H-Huh? The flower never told me about this"

He thinks carefully about the buttons and what he should press

"FIGHT for fighting... ACT for... GOT IT!"

Dummy

Check Talk

This is just a dummy, so it won't remember what he said, or so he thinks

He talks to the dummy

"H-Hi dummy... How are you d-doing?"

No answer

You see Toriel in the distance, she seems happy

You won!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G

Everything turns back to normal again

"Ah very good! You are very good"

Toriel then walks into another room, leaving Sunny behind again

As usual, Sunny follows her

"There is another puzzle in this room..."

"I wonder if you can solve it"

Toriel walks to somewhere

Sunny follows her, but then he ecounters a MONSTER!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

A Froggit appears!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

He panics for a second, but gains his balance again

He chooses ACT, 

Froggit

Check Compliment  
Threat

He chooses compliment

"Look bud, we don't need to fight. Someone like you are too strong for me!"

"?"

Froggit didn't understand

"Crap..."

Froggit attacks!

Sunny accidentally touches the froggit and gets damaged

"Ow!"

17/20 HP

Before Sunny could even slice the froggit, Toriel appears

The froggit gets scared and runs away

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

"Oh, i am sorry my child!"

"Here, let me heal you"

"It's ok, i'm not badly hurt"

"If you say so..."

Toriel proceeds to walk again only to stop and look at Sunny

Sunny figures she's waiting for him, so he reads a sign on the wall

"The western room is the eastern room's blueprints"

Sunny had no idea what the sign meant, so he follows Toriel

"This is the puzzle, but..."

"Here, take my hand for a moment"

Toriel offers her hand to Sunny

Sunny remembers the day he met Kel during school

"Hey there, you look exhausted! Need a hand?"

He grabs Toriel's hand and Toriel guides him through the spikes

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now on"

Toriel then moves to another room

Sunny follows her

"You have done excellently thus far, my child"

"However... i have a difficult request to ask for you"

"..."

"I would like for you to walk to the end of the room by yourself"

Sunny gets scared, because this reminds him of Mari leaving him at school on the first day

"Im sorry Sunny, but i can't follow you there. You have to go there all by yourself. You're a big boy now, so make your mom and dad happy okay?"

It scared him, but he was a grown man now, he has to do it

"Forgive me for this"

Toriel runs

Sunny gave no reaction and walked all the way to the end of the room

Suddenly he hears a noise behind the white pillar but ignores it and follow Toriel's orders

Toriel then came out of the pillar and stand infront of Sunny

Oh no.. who could've seen THAT coming?!

"Do not worry my child, i did not leave"

"I was merely hiding behind this pillar the whole time"

"Thank you for trusting me"

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise"

"... To test your independence"

"I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while"

"Please stay here, it's dangerous to explore all by yourself"

"I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE"

"If you need something, just call me and i will try my best to help you"

"Be good alright?"

Toriel leaves the room

Sunny then sits infront of the pillar

Sunny had so many questions and was worried

"Why is everyone a monster here? How will my mom react? How will my friends react? How will Basil react?"

He had so many questions that he cannot answer or even comprehend

He felt so guilty leaving Basil like this, he's worried that Basil thinks he's dead and join him

Eventually he slept

"Welcome to the white space sunny" A familiar voice said

It was Omori, his alter ego

"You were stupid enough to think death would let you die peacefully aren't you?"

Sunny had no answers

"You still need to tell your friends what you have done, but instead you tried to die and here we are now"

"Basil did all he can to protect you, but what did you do? You LEFT him to tell the truth"

"You should be ashamed of yourself"

Then Sunny speaks

"YOU'RE LIVING IN A DREAM WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"I HAD TO SEE HER EVERYTIME I LOOK IN THE MIRROR! EVERY, GOD DAMN, TIME!"

"IT HURTS TO REMEMBER HER, KNOWING I KILLED HER!"

Omori was in shock but said nothing

"Just leave me alone already..."

...

Silence filled the room, while Omori was drawing and playing with his cat   
Mewo, Sunny was thinking

He was thinking of going back, but how?

Sunny stands up and grabs Omori's knife

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here"

Sunny then stabs himself and wakes up

He don't know how long he's been here, and Toriel didn't come back

So he stood up and goes to another room

There he finds the sparkling thing again, a bunch of pile of flowers, a nice froggit, and 2 pathways

But before he could interact with the stuff, his CELL PHONE was ringing

"Hello? This is Toriel"

"You have not left the room, have you?"

"There are a few puzzles ahead that i have yet to explain"

"It would be dangreous to try to solve them yourself"

"Be good alright?"

She hangs up the phone

Sunny then goes to the froggit

"Ribbit, ribbit (Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them, they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please human... Use some MERCY)"

Sunny understood and goes to the room next to the froggit

Inside was a bowl surrounded by water

Sunny takes 2 candys and walks out of the room

Before he could even go to the sparkling thing, he ecountered a MONSTER

Suddenly everything turns white and black

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Whimsun  
Check Console  
Terrorize

Sunny chooses console

"Why are you scared? Im not gonna hurt you. C'mon where's the confident?"  
Sunny said with a smile

He took this trick from Kel when he was getting bullied at school

Whimsun attacks him with flys, 1 hit him

15/20 HP

Whimsun doesn't want to fight anymore!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses spare

YOU WON!   
You earned 0 XP and 5 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

He then goes to the sparkling thing, then put his hand on it

Sunny LV 1

Ruins - Home

Save Return

Sunny saves

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The monsters and the puzzles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, yada yada yada.....
> 
> seriously why did they added this?

Sunny finished then walks to another room

Inside sunny sees 2 holes across from each other, and a suspicous looking floor between them

Sunny carefully touches it and falls

Thankfully there were a pile of flowers here (Damn it why are flowers so tanky)

Sunny sees 2 doors, 1 behind him, and 1 infront of him

Sunny picks the door behind him and realizes he's back at the start

Sunny intentionally steps on the floor and falls again

This time Sunny picked the door infront of him

Sunny completes the puzzle and is ready to move on

But just as he was close to the next room, he ecountered a MONSTER

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Moldsmal

Check Imitate  
Flirt

Sunny picks Imitate

He lies immobile to the ground

Suddenly he shoots slimes but at a low speed, and then proceeds to turn into 8 smaller slimes

Sunny got hit by 1 slime and 2 small slimes

16/20 HP

Moldsmal doesn't want to fight anymore!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 2 G!

Finally that was over.... Sunny moves to the next room

Sunny sees 1 rock, a button, a pathline, and spikes

But before he could interact with it, Toriel calls him

"Hello? This is Toriel

"For no reason at all which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

Sunny didn't know how to answer this, as he didn't know what those were

"Cinnamon"

"Oh, i see! Thank you very much!"

Toriel hangs up

And then Toriel calls again

"Hello? This is Toriel"

"You do not dislike butterscotch do you?"

"I know what your preferance is but..."

"Would you turn uo your nose if it was on your plate?"

Wait a minute, is she asking Sunny to eat at her house?

"Umm.. No?"

"Right, right, i understand"

"Thank you for being patient, by the way"

Toriel hangs up again

Sunny waits for a few minutes to see if Toriel was gonna call him again

But she did not

Sunny was relieved

Before Sunny interacts with the rock, he reads a sign on the wall

"Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them"

He remembers when Kel helped him pick up a computer that his dad bought for himself

"Come on Sunny! Pushing is way slower and boring! Picking it up is way more faster and fun!"

Sunny then proceeds to interact with the rock

He steps on the button and the spikes deactivated, but when he steps out the spikes activated

He then realizes this rock was supposed to deactivate the spikes, so he pick it up and places it on the button

The spikes deactivates again

He continues on the next room

There he finds a hole again and a broken floor from before

But this time there was 1 hole and the broken hole lead to the next room

Sunny didn't know how to do this but tries anyway

He got 1 floor wrong and falls

He lands on the flowers again, but this time it was diffrent

The flowers are representing a path, maybe this path was the path to go to the next room Sunny thought

Then he finds a sign

"Please don't step on the leaves"

Sunny already stepped on them... Sorry

He searches for a door and he founds one

Before he could even enter the door, he ecounters a MONSTER!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Loox

Check Pick on  
Don't pick on

Sunny chooses Don't pick on

Loox became happy

A giant lizard appeared but was very close, but Sunny didn't notice

Sunny got hit by the giant lizard

12/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You gained 0 XP and 3 G!

He tries the path from the bottom, and it suprisingly worked

Then he tries the whole path and succeeds

While he tried the path from the bottom, he finds a sign with leaves below it

But he wasn't too sure if the leaves was a trap or not

So he decides not to read it

Sunny succeeds in completing the puzzle

Sunny moves on to the next room without hesitation

He finds a similiar room but there was something diffrent 

There were three rocks and buttons

and remembers what the sign said

"3 out of 4 rocks recommend you to push them"

3 out of 4? Then what does 1 recommend you then?

He forgets about it and pushes the middle one to the button

Nothing changes, maybe he has to push all of them?

As Sunny was pushing the up rock to the button, he ecounters a MONSTER!

But this time there was 2 froggits

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Froggit<

Froggit

"If 1 froggit wasn't bad enough, now there's 2 of them!"

Froggit

Check Compliment  
Threat

Sunny chooses Compliment

"Hey pal, we don't need to fight! How about you shiw off your epic skills later?"

2 flys follows Sunny

Suddenly flys come outta nowhere to attsck Sunny! Though they don't follow Sunny and are in a straight line

He was connored by the flys and got hit!

10/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rock candy  
Rock candy<

Sunny restores 4 HP!

14/20

He gets attack with the same tactic again, but flys do not follow him and even more flys come out and are more faster!

Sunny doesn't get hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Froggit  
Froggit<

Froggit  
Check Conpliment  
Threat

Sunny chooses Compliment

"Hey bud.. Nice skills you got there!... Haha..."

The froggits don't wanna fight anymore

Sunny sees 2 frogs that jumps at him

Sunny doesn't get hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 4 G!

Sunny gets to push the rock freely

However on the last rock, it speaks

"WHOA there, pardner! Who said you can just push me around?"

Before the rock could even have a chance to talk again, Sunny picks the rock up

Sunny's not having this again

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

Sunny places the rock on the button and the spikes deactivated

"Ugh... You should've have asked nicely you know?"

Sunny doesn't give a crap about what the rock said

Sunny quickly runs to the other side of the room before the rock could move out of the button

"Grrr damn you! I'll get my revenge!"

Sunny then enters the next room

Inside Sunny sees the sparkling thing again, as well as some cheese, a table, and a hole that can fit a rat

Sunny goes to the sparkling thing and puts his hands on it

Sunny LV 1

Ruins - Mouse hole

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

Sunny then picks up the cheese and put it infront of the mouse hole

But it was stuck to the table, but Sunny had an idea

Sunny picks up the table and puts the table sideways for the rat to get the cheese

This reminded him of when Sunny wasn't allowed to have candy, but his sister secretly gave one

"You really want candy huh? Tell you what, you can have this candy. But don't tell mom and dad okay?"

Sunny knew he had to do it to other living creatures as well, whether they were small, big, or even hostile

Sunny then enters to the next room

He then finds a pile of flowers, but what was the weirdest of them all was a ghost looking figure

The ghost reminded him of Mari, her eyes looking at him was the thing he could never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda upload 2 chapters a day when it's the weekend, those are where i can have free time. If i dont post 2 chapters in the weekends that means im busy
> 
> Also if you have discord and want to talk to me just join this server https://discord.gg/WtujG5CN  
> It has no rules so you can do whateves you want with it


	5. Flowey's questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter its gonna be flowey's POV  
> yes he does some crappy things but what can i say

"Uggrhh.. Who does she THINK she is?! Setting me on fire..."

The fire that Toriel had set on Flowey eas gone because Flowey went to one of the rooms with water and puts his entire flower on it

"I almost got away with it, if only that women didn't attack me"

Flowey was mad at Toriel, but he has other things in mind

"Ever since Frisk broke the barrier, everything just vanished and went back to 0"

"Now someone that's not Frisk replaces him."

Flowey was asking questions on why this had happened or who truly is the black haired boy?

"That boy has some serious power, if he finds out what his powers are, i might be doomed"

"But what confuses me is that he has 2 traits, and 1 trait i haven't seen on any human, EVER!"

The black trait was confusing Flowey, there was something off with this boy

"I'll check on the human later, right now i'll need to find answers, i already got a plan from the last reset"

Flowey then goes to Alphys lab and tried to find a book that contains traits of humans

Alphys was collecting something useful in the trash, and Sans in the lab waiting for Alphys

Sans then notices Flowey trying to find something

"Hey bud, what are you looking for?"

"AAAAA!"

Flowey was shocked for a moment before realizing it was sans

"Ugh.. You smiley trashbags never leave me alone do ya?"

Flowey was pissed and angry that Sans was here

"So uhh, what are you looking for?"

"None of your business."

"Oh really? You wait until Alphys gets here"

"W-Wait!"

"Fine, i'm looking for human's trait book"

"You mean this one?"

Sans goes upstairs and takes a book then teleports back to Flowey, revealing the book he was looking for

"Yeah that's it! Now give it to me"

"Well i don't know why you're lookin for this, but here"

Sans puts the book on the ground, Flowey uses his vines to pick up and open the book

"C'mon... C'mon..."

"What are you looking fo-"

Before Sans can finish his sentence, Flowey screams

"UGH! WHERE IS THIS TRAIT GOD DAMN IT?!"

"Uhh Flowey? You ok?"

"NO! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO LOOK FOR A BLACK TRAIT AND IT'S NOT EVEN HERE!"

"A black wha?"

Sans was confused, he never has heard of a black trait before

"Ugh..."

"Did a human fall down?"

Flowey sweats

"Umm, uhh..."

Flowey didn't know how to answer this, if he finds out then he has to make a new plan, and he didn't want to do that

"So, a human has come here huh?"

"Yes...."

"Tell me more about this human"

"It's none of your business. And besides, the human will come out of the door you have been practicing your jokes at"

"Well you are technically correct. So i guess this is goodbye then"

"Later trashbag.."

Flowey then goes to the ground

"I don't understand... Why was Frisk replaced by another kid that's older than him? Why does the kid has 2 of the most rarest traits? What does the black trait mean?"

Flowey was full of questions he cannot answer

While he was trying to find Sunny, he heard a loud smash

"Huh? What was that?"

"Probably the froggits, i should move on before i lost the boy"

Flowey spots Sunny, he was where the ghost were

"As usual, Toriel leaves the human snd they go back to Toriel on their own"

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a BIG twist that will change omori's adventure forever, you just wait and see :)


	6. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOO HELL YEAHHHH BOOOIIII ITS HERE
> 
> also holy crap it got popular really fast
> 
> any

Sunny sees the ghost sleeping

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"zzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzzzz....."

The ghost pretend to be asleep

Sunny had enough of this, he barely had answers to his questions which are still alot in the underground

Even if the ghost was sleeping, he could just go to the other side without any effort

He tries to get to the other side quietly, but the MONSTER attacks!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Napstablook  
Check Flirt  
Threat Cheer

Sunny chooses Cheer!

"Uhhh hey bud... You're a pretty good lookin ghost"

Napstablook seems happy

"R-Really?"

Napstablook uses his tears to attsck Sunny, to Sunny's suprise they are actually harder to dodge than the other ones he faced so far

Sunny gets hit 3 times

14/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Napstablook  
Check Flirt  
Threat Cheer

Sunny chooses Cheer

"Yeah... A ghost like you could make some pretty scary jokes"

Napstablook smiles

Napstablook uses a harder attack this time, but it was slower giving sunny the chance to dodge it

Sunny gets hit 1 time

12/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Napstablook  
Check Flirt  
Threat Cheer

Sunny chooses Cheer

"I have a construction joke, but it's still in development"

Napstablook lets out a chuckle

Napstablook attacks again, but it was even slower and weaker, but something's off

There were pellets going for Sunny, they reminded him of Flowey's pellets

However Sunny doesn't get hit 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Napstablook  
Check Flirt  
Threat Cheer

Sunny chooses Cheer

Before Sunny could cheer for Napstablook, he says something

"I want to show you a really cool trick i learned"

Napstablook tears began going up, then building a hat

"T-Tada... I messed that up didn't i?"

Sunny smiles and gives out a thumbs up

"Wow, that was actually really cool!"

Napstablook talks

"Thanks for cheering on me kiddo..... Sorry i cant do much for you but... I guess this is goodbye now"

Napstablook dissapears into thin air

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G-

Flowey bursts in 

"HAH! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST END THIS BATTLE JUST LIKE THAT?"

Suddenly vines come out of the ground

"I'D TOLD YOU YOU'LL GET AWAY THAT TIME HUH?"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey | 25 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Sunny slashes one of the vines

The vine took 50 Damage!

The vine shatters into peaces

"W-When did you know how to use a knife?!"

Flowey then shoots the pellets really fast, and the vine that Flowey summoned are going at Sunny, trying to damage him

Sunny gets hit 1 time by the vine and 2 times by the pellets

8/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rock candy .  
. .  
. .

Sunny eats the rock candy and gains 4 HP

12/20

Before Flowey could attack again, a hat was thrown at him

It hurt him so much that he had to retreat

"Man... That guy never really seems to get bored from torturing humans eh?"

It was Napstablook

"I came here when i heard something, good thing you weren't badly hurt by him"

"Who is that guy Napstablook? And why does he wants to hurt me so bad?"

"You heard him, he's Flowey. And i don't know why he attacks humans so much, or even attack monsters"

"Monsters?"

"Yeah, when he's really pissed off he usually attacks monsters"

Sunny had no idea he attacked his own kind, maybe something happened to him?

"Welp, i better get going now. Consider this as a thanks for cheering me up"

Napstablook dissapears

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 2 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

Sunny finds 2 pathways again, one on the left of him, and one infront of him

Sunny goes to the one infront of him

He then finds a sign and 2 cobweebs, 1 small, 1 big, and 2 signs above the weebs

Sunny reads the sign

"Spider bake sale. All proceeds to go to real spiders"

"What? Why real spiders?"

Sunny had more questions now, but he continues to move on

He interacts with the small weeb

"Leave 7 G in this web to get a spider sandwich!"

That's what it said on the sign above the weeb

Sunny goes to his pocket and leaves 7 G

Suddenly, the spiders give him a sandwich

He ate it right away, he was hungry and hurt

Sunny restores max HP

20/20 HP

Sunny leaves the room and moves to the next room

Sunny sees 3 froggits and a sign

Sunny goes to the sign and reads it

"Did you miss it? Spider bake sale down and to the right! Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!"

"O-Of spiders?!"

Sunny was disgusted, but tries to not think about it

Sunny talks to the first froggit

"Ribbit ribbit (Jeez dude are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up)"

He is, he was disgusted

Sunny talks to the second froggit

"Ribbit ribbit (I wouldn't read that sign if i were you)"

Sunny wished he hadn't read the sign

Sunny talks to the third froggit

"Ribbit ribbit (See? This is why you don't trush food around here human. You may never know what's in it)'

The froggit was right, but he was hungry

The last time he eated something was 2 days ago

Sunny phone he got from Toriel shakes

"Hello? This is Toriel"

"Sorry for not coming back for so long"

"I just finished cleaning, and then someone came to visit me"

"I don't want to be a bad neighbor, so i can't take you home"

"Sorry my child, once im done i'll take you home"

"Goodbye!"

Toriel hangs up

Sunny goes to the next room

Sunny finds a sign, a hole, 6 floors that are broken, and spikes that lead to the next room (Of course...)

Sunny reads the sign

"There is only one switch"

He was not sure what it meant

But he had nothing to do

Sunny goes to the left up one and falls through it

There he finds an odd looking big vegetable

He pulls it out, but it was a MONSTER!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Vegetoid  
Check Talk  
Devire Dinner

Sunny chooses Dinner

Sunny was still hungry even after eating that sandwich

Vegetoid notices

Vegetoid attacks but left 2 eatable carrots

Sunny eats them and Vegetoid seems happy

Sunny doesn't get hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 2 G!

Sunny finds a door then goes into it, he's back up again

This time Sunny chooses the middle up one and falls

There he sees a switch

He pulls it and he hears something 

He goes to the door and finds the spikes deactivated

He goes to the next room

He finds 3 pillars, 3 buttons, a sign on the wall, and a hole

But before he could do anything, he ecounters a MONSTER!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Migosp  
Check Talk

Sunny chooses Talk

"I like your dance moves, they're pretty good"

Migosp is now happy

Migosp just dances, not attacking Sunny

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 2 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

Sunny heads to the sign on the wall and reads it

"The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a location in perspective"

Sunny didn't know what it meant, but if he keeps searching around he might know what it means

Sunny finds a blue button, he presses it

Nothing happened

Then he finds a green switch and pressed it, he heard something from a distance

He checked what had cause the noise, turns out it was the spikes deactivating

Sunny moves on the next room

He sees 3 buttons, one behind a pillar, 3 pillars, and a sign on the wall

Sunny pushes the blue button behind the wall because it was suspicious and he heard something from a distance

Turns out it was the spikes deactivating (Again)

But before he continued to the next room, he reads the sign on the wall

"If you're reading this, press the blue switch"

Seems like he already pressed it, oh well

Sunny moves on to the next room

Before he could something, he hears someone

"HEY! YOU!"

Sunny turns around and finds the rock from before, but this time it had a body of a human

"YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA DO MY REVENGE ON YOU HUH?"

"WELL, NOW YOU HAD IT COMIN FOR YA!'

The MONSTER attacks!

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a plot twist in this fanfic, and its really really big, like it could change sunny's adventure forever
> 
> Hint: the loud smash
> 
> to find the other hint go to the catgirl mari server and find rebornjet


	7. Toriel's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah its comin out baby
> 
> i think im overworking myself
> 
> wait but arent i a masochist? overworking myself is my job

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rocktor  
Check Talk  
Reason

Sunny chooses Talk

"Hey bud, no need to fight. We can sort this out by talking ya know?"

Rocktor talks

"NO! YOU GRABBED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU WILL PAY!"

Rocktor then swings his arms to Sunny

Unfortunately Rocktor had rock-like reflexes, so he was slow

Sunny doesn't get hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rocktor  
Check Talk  
Reason

Sunny chooses Reason

"But why? Why go through all that puzzle just to fight me? Was it worth it?"

Rocktor thinks for a second before attacking Sunny

Rocks suddenly came from left to right nonstop, there were alot and they were fast too

Sunny gets 1 hit

16/20 HP

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rocktor  
Check Talk  
Reason

Sunny chooses Reason

"It wasn't worth it wasn't it? Why go out of your way and fight someone that just picks you up without your permission? I mean i get it, but you don't know what they've been through"

Rocktor thinks for a second, before screaming

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST END THIS BATTLE WITH TALKING?! I WON'T AND NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!"

Rocktor uses the same attack from before, but this time the rocks was faster and there were more rocks

Sunny gets hit 2 times

8/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rocktor  
Check Talk  
Reason

Sunny chooses Reason

"What do you think is more painful? Talking, or Fighting?"

Rocktor stops

"Y-You don't know how it feels like... To be used just to get to the other side of the room, EVERY DAY!"

"THEY DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME GOD DAMN IT! ALL I WAS TO THEM IS A TOOL! A HELPFUL TOOL THAT WILL BE DUMPED!"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Rocktor  
Check Talk  
Reason Hug

Sunny chooses Hug

"Y-You're hugging me? After what all i have done to you?"

"...."

"Maybe i was wrong... Some people aren't that bad"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

"Thank you human, you have taught me that not everyone can be a bad person"

"I need to go now, There are other people that need me in that room, goodbye human"

Rocktor then exits the room

Sunny was relieved the battle was over, he could've died

Sunny thought

"Green for the 1st room, Blue for the 2nd room, and Red for the- THAT'S IT!"

Sunny finds the red switch and immedietaly presses it

The spikes deactivated

Sunny goes to the next room

Sunny finds 3 pillars, a blue switch, and a sign

Sunny goes to the sign and reads it

"If someone is reading this, press the green switch"

This was hard for Sunny because he could'nt fi-

Oh wait nevermind, he found the green switch to his left

He presses it and the spikes deactivated

Before Sunny could go to the next room, a MONSTER attacks him!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Loox  
Check Pick on  
Dont pick on

Sunny chooses Dont pick on

Loox seems happy

Loox's eyes stare at Sunny's

Sunny was uncomfortable

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 3 G!

Sunny moves on to the next room

Sunny finds a pile of flowers again, and 2 pathways

Sunny goes to the one that is infront of him

It was long, but Sunny had experienced worse

There he finds a small room, with nothing but cracked walls, and another pathway

Sunny goes further and finds a city, as well as a toy knife

"..."

"I already have a real knife, i don't need a toy."

Sunny leaves the room

Sunny goes to the room with cracked walls again

This reminded Sunny of the nightmare he had during those 1 week before going outside

"It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault."

A black figure representing Mari was blamkng him for Mari's death

His guilt is too much to bare, he couldn't handle it

Sunny leaves the room immedietaly before going crazy again

Sunny then goes to the pathway on his right

There he finds a tree, a pile of flowers, a house, the sparkling thing, and Toriel

"Yeah, please don't break the promise-"

Toriel spots Sunny

"I'll call you back later"

Toriel hangs up the phone

"OH MY GOSH MY CHILD! YOU LOOK BADLY HURT!"

Toriel was worried for Sunny, this reminded him of Mari visiting him in detention when he fought back the bully in his school

"I-i'm fine..."

"My child, don't try to hide it. Your arm is bleeding"

"I-It's fine..."

Toriel heals Sunny

Sunny restores max HP

"There. You should feel better now"

"T-Thanks..."

"We will go to my house and you will rest ok?"

Toriel then goes to her house

Sunny follows Sunny before stopping at the sparkling thing

Sunny puts his hands on it

Sunny LV 1

Ruins - Toriel's house

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

Max HP restored

20/20

Sunny then goes to Toriel's house

"Oh you're here! Here follow me!"

Toriel then grabs Sunny's hand

"If you want to rest we can go to your room, if you still want to stay awake we can go to the living room"

Sunny talks

"I still want to stay awake, i need answers still"

"Ah... I see. Very well"

Toriel grabs Sunny's hand and leads him to the living room

"Feel free to sit on anything you want, but don't touch the fire"

"Oh! I almost forgot! The pie!"

Toriel rushes to the kitchen, she had leaned to the bookshelf to close to the point that a book falls out

Sunny goes and picks up the book

"History of the monsters?"

Sunny goes to the chair close to the dining table and reads it

Page 1

Many, many years ago, we and humans conquered the earth. We live our seperate ways but humans started to blame us for deaths from wars, even though we minded our own business

This caused a massive war against Humans and Monsters. We call this war "The enemies and the heroes". Heroes represent the monsters while the enemies represent the humans.

It was only a matter of time before they learned how to use magic like us. One which was really, really strong. And that was DETERMINATION. The abillity to go back in time, nonstop. But there was 1 unique human that attacked us and the humans. His soul was pure black, everytime he almosts dies he was healed fully, and was stronger everytime that happened too.

This eventually broked the war, humans and monsters agreed to stop the human, and then restart the war. They went out to find this human, but ||||||||||||||

The other part of this page was filled with a dark colour, as well as the other pages too

Toriel then spots Sunny reading the book

"Ah... I see you are intrested as well..."

"Let's sit at the table, we will have a talk"

Toriel then walks and sits on the chair

Sunny then repeats her

"So, what's your name?"

"Sunny."

"A very cute name for someone like you. Your turn to question now"

Sunny thinks of a question then spits it out

"Why is the other rest of the book covered in black?"

"Ah... I can't seem to answer that"

"Why not?"

"I found this book a long time ago, it was like this, i don't knos how old the book was"

Sunny yawns

"You seem tired, haven't had a good sleep did ya?"

Sunny nodded

"Well, here"

Toriel stands up and offers her hand to Sunny

"Take my hand, i will lead you to your bedroom"

Sunny takes her hand and she leads her to his bedroom

"Here we are. Your bedroom"

Toriel opens the door

"That is your bed, make sure not to fall ok?"

Sunny goes inside and Toriel quietly closes the door

Sunny goes to his bed and sleeps

A familiar voice said something

"Welcome to the whitespace again, Sunny."

It was Omori

"What do you want again?"

"It isn't what i want, it is what YOU want"

"Im not gonna let you replace me"

"You know you want to live in a dream world forever."

"You know? You have just been making me weaker instead of making me stronger. I do what is right, not do what is wrong. Mari would be sad"

"Heh, your choice then"

Sunny notices a black door

"Hey Omori"

"Yeah?"

"Why is the door black?"

"I don't know, when i went inside everything was black. I've checked the blackspace and there were suprisingly no doors that leads to nightmares"

"Maybe it was the result of being strong, Sunny"

Sunny was relieved that Omori finally understands

Sunny then hears a scream

"It's from the real world, you should probably wake up"

Omori hands Sunny fhe knife

Sunny stabs himself and wakes up

He rushes out the door and goes to the next room

He sees Toriel walking out at well

A familiar voice spoke

"HELP!!" 

Could it be- No... It can't be

Sunny goes out and sees Basil heavily injured, while Kel and Aubrey was holding him

"G-Guys?"


	8. Finding Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god im tired as hell
> 
> anyways remember that hint? it was leading up to this lmao

Basil was buying groceries for his caretaker, Polly

Then he heard footsteps

It was Sunny, he looked like as if he was gonna go to the forest

Eventually they end up on a mountain

"SUNNY! WAIT UP!"

But Sunny didn't hear him

When Basil reached the cave on the mountain, S-Sunny jumps to the ho-

*Glitch error. We are sorry for this glitch, we will fix it as fast as we can*

Basil wakes up in his bedroom, he had just seen his nanny die, but something was off

Kel, Aubrey, and Hero were there

"W-Where's Sunny?"

Aubrey speaks

"Didn't you remember? You saw him fall into a giant hole in a cave on a mountain, then you came back to the city and asked for help"

Basil was remembering what happened a few hours before

"Sunny... No, no, NO!"

"And then when you showed us the hole, you passed out"

Basil runs through the door and goes out of his house to go on the mountain

Hero screams

"BASIL WAIT!"

They go after him

"SUNNY!"

He goes to the forest again

Someone calls out for his name

"BASIL!"

He heard it, but didn't look back

He finds the same mountain, and went up to the cave

There he finds a news reporter, Polly, Sunny's mom, and Kel's parents

Sunny's mom was crying, he just found out what happened after she read the paper

Polly tried to calm her down, but it was useless

She was crying nonstop, she lost her only child left

Basil gets closer to the hole

It's black and faint

Suddenly he hears Kel

"BASIL!"

They all have caught up to him

Aubrey speaks

"D-Don't ever do that AGAIN"

They were tired, really tired

Hero goes to Sunny's mom and tries to calm her too

While Aubrey, Kel was with Basil

Kel speaks

"Basil... Are you okay?"

This was a question he had not been asked by other people other than his granny

"Basil... Are you fine? Here have some cookies i made"

But she was dead. Like Sunny, or so he thought

Aubrey speaks

"Look, i know what you saw was your fault, but it wasn't. Don't always think that everything is your fault"

Basil became a little cheered up

Suddenly something trips Aubrey, Kel, and Basil

Hero notices and tries to save them

"NO!"

But it was too late

They wake up in a sunflower bed

Basil was the first to wake up

"G-GUYS!"

He shakes Kel and Aubrey while being scared

"Oh no... Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO!"

They wake up, Basil was relieve

Aubrey speaks

"W-Where are we?"

Kel speaks

"I don't know, the last time i remember is falling to a h-"

Everyone remembers

Kel and Aubrey speaks

"Ughhh.. Are we still alive?'

"Well we are together so were technically alive"

Basil had an idea

"Wait, but then Sunny didnt die!"

Kel speaks

"Huh. Now that i think about it, it DOES make sense why he would still be alive"

Basil stands up and speaks

"C'mon guys! We gotta go find Sunny! He's gotta be around here!"

Aubrey speaks

"Okay, okay. You're not the only one trying to find him ya know?"

Kel and Aubrey stands up

"Now where to go?"

They had no idea where to go

Basil searches around while Kel and Aubrey follows him

Basil speaks

"I think this is where Sunny goes to!"

Kel and Aubrey speaks

"Well, if this can lead us to Sunny"

"Then we gotta use it!"

They go in

They find a small pile of grass and a door

Basil speaks

"Huh, i never knew you could grow grass here"

They all go to the door

They see a pile of flowers, stairs, and a door 

The stairs reminded Basil about the accident

Ayo the piz-

haha, just kidding

"S-Sunny?"

Basil frozed for a second before snapping out of it

Kel speaks

"Basil? C'mon we don't have time for this"

Basil goes up the stairs and enters the door while Kel and Aubrey follows them

Aubrey speaks

"Huh... It's already open?"

Kel speaks

"Let's just hurry up, we gotta find him before he does something bad"

They all run to the next room

They all find 3 levers, water, and 2 bridges

They all run towards the next room

Thankfully Sunny did all the puzzles so they don't have to go figuring them out

They were all tired

Aubrey speaks

"Huff... Okay.... Let's just walk.... For now...."

In the room they find a dummy

They all agreed to rest near the dummy

When they did, everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey speaks

"W-What?!"

Kel and Basil speaks

"W-What in the flowers?!"

"OH C'MON!"

"Wait guys, there's 4 buttons"

"Hmm, how about ACT?"

Dummy

Check Talk

Kel speaks

"Woah, this is new"

Basil chooses Talk

"Ummm... Hi dummy?"

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

Everything turns back into normal again

Basil speaks while relieved

"Thank god it's over..."

They all sit 

Aubrey speaks

"What the hell is going on?"

Kel speaks

"I don't know, but if we manage to find Sunny it will all be worth it"

30 minutes have passed

They all stand up

Kel speaks

"Alright guys! Break time is over!"

Kel and Aubrey follows Basil to the next room

There they find a really weird pathline

Aubrey speaks

"That's.... Odd"

Kel speaks

"Maybe were supposed to do something with it

They venture further, but a MONSTER attacks them!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Aubrey speaks

"This again?"

"Why can't we have a break for once"

Before Aubrey could go any further, Basil picks ACT

Froggits  
Check Compliment  
Threat

Basil chooses Compliment

"Umm... You're really cool"

Froggit seems happy

Suddenly they see a frog the size of their heads

The frog almost damaged Aubrey but Kel pulled her back before the frog could damage her

No one is hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Basil speaks

"Umm... That's odd... Shouldn't it be over by now?"

Aubrey speaks

"Ah! Forget it!"

Aubrey chooses FIGHT

Froggit | 30 |

Basil chooses to go bac

Aubrey and Basil speaks

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Aubrey i don't want to fight, we can resolve this peacefully"

Kel steps in and speaks

"Stop it you two, it's not making things any better"

Kel then chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Kel chooses Spare

YOU WON!   
You earned 0 XP and 2 G!

"See? It was THAT easy and you two were arguing about it"

Basil speaks

"When did you know how to do that?"

"I found a book which contains monster fighting, here"

Kel hands over the book

"Huh, well let's see what it's got"

Basil takes the book and opens it, Aubrey and Kel joins Basil to read it

Page 1

Monster fighting.

If some humans come across this, read this book until it lasts

Monster fighting is like a game, you get to choose between, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY

FIGHT is for fighting the monster

ACT is for comforting the monster

ITEM is for items you got that can heal you or increases your defense or strength

MERCY is to spare or flee, you cant get anything for fleeing but it saves you time, and sparing takes time but theres a chance you will get something

It was discovered by a human with a black soul, ||||||||||||||

Everything in this book is covered in black

Aubrey speaks

"What did you do now Kel?"

Kel speaks

"I did nothing, it was like that when i found this book"

Basil speaks

"Well, now we have the knowledge on how to fight these monsters. We should take advantage of them"

Fast foward to the fist hole and floor breaking puzzle

They have been fleeing monsters left and right, nonstop

Even if they don't get anything from this, it takes little time to do to find Sunny

Basil speaks

"There is 2 holes, i wonder why?"

They didn't notice the floor

Aubrey speaks

"Whatever, let's just go"

They walked on the broken floor and fall

They all screamed

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

They land on a pile of flowers

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh... if it wasn't for these flowers we would be dead right now."

Basil speaks

"Wait! There's 2 doors"

Kel speaks

"Maybe it was the thing those 2 holes for, we should pick the one right infront of us"

They go to the door and exits the hole

Then they see them on the other side of the room

Fast foward to the broken floor room

Basil speaks

"W-Wow. That's some really big broken floors

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh... Let's just get this over with"

They step on the wrong floor and falls

Aubrey screams

"I HATE THIS PLACE!"

Kel speaks

"Wait guys, look st the parts where there arent any flowers. It seems to be creating a pathline"

Basil speaks

"I think you may be right Kel"

Aubrey speaks

"Let's just get Sunny quickly and get out of here"

They find a door and exits the hole, they are bsck st the start

They tried the pathline, it worked

There was a sign on the wall, but they were too scared to fall again

Eventually they made it

They find 2 rocks on the buttons, but 1 rock was missing

Then a rock golem comes in time

Rocktor speaks

"T-Three humans?!?!"

Everyone in the room screams

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Eventually, everyone got to their senses

Rocktor speaks

"Oh god... I already got defeated by 1 human, now there's 3 of them!"

Basil speaks

"What do you mean by 1 human?"

"A black haired boy picked me up without my permission to the button, then i tried to get my revenge, but he's being too soft at me. Eventually i lost"

"Black hair- WAIT THAT'S SUNNY!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah! We've been trying to look for him everywhere here"

"I think he's at a house now"

"Which house?"

"The house that is at the end of the puzzles"

"Okay then"

Rocktor then goes to the button and deform into a rock again

"There, you can find him now"

Kel speaks

"Thanks!"

They go to the next room

Fast foward to the last room puzzle

A flower appears

"Howdy!"

Aubrey speaks

"Who are you?"

"Oh silly me! Im Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

Basil speaks

"Hi flowey"

"You kids seem to be together for a while haven't you?"

Kel speaks

"Yeah why is that?"

"Because..."

5 vines appear out of the ground

They were alerted

"IT WILL BE EASIER FOR ME TO GET YOUR SOULS!"

Suddenly everything turns black and white again

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Basil chooses ACT

Flowey  
Check Talk

Basil chooses Talk

"Umm Flowey? What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you get it? I'm gonna KILL you three!"

Flowey then make the vines attack the kids, luckily Flowey wasn't fast

No one gets hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Basil chooses ACT

Flowey  
Check Talk

"F-Flowey.... We don't need to kill eachother!"

Flowey laughs

Pellets then starts to appear around them

Aubrey got it 2 times, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil got hit 3 times!

18/20 19/20 17/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Kel chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Kel chooses Fl-

Flowey blocks the exit with vines

"YOU WON'T BE ESCAPING!"

Pellets and vines were going around them

Aubrey and Kel protected Basil

Aubrey got hit 5 times, Kel got hit 5 times, Basil didn't get hit!

5/20 5/20 17/20

Flowey is preparing something

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey chooses fight

Flowey | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |

Aubrey chooses Flowey

Aubrey attacks Flowey, he loses 20 HP!

Kel attacks Flowey, he loses 10 HP!

Basil did nothing

"Ugh.. That HURT!"

Flowey begins to execute his special attack at them!

Basil protected Kel and Aubrey

Kel speaks while screams

"BASIL NO!"

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 10 times

5/20 5/20 1/20

Suddenly tears fall and attacks Flowey

"OW! OW! OW OW OW!"

Flowey retreats

A ghost appears infront of them

"Oh.. Oh no...."

Ths ghost dissapears

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

Kel and Aubrey speaks

"Basil! Basil wake up!"

Basil was uncounscious, he was bleeding through his arms and legs, thankfully it wasn't too big

They both carried Basil until they saw a house

Kel and Aubrey screams

"HELP!"

Suddenly, a big goat monster comes outside

And they find Sunny

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. The gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans is gonna come after this one i promise
> 
> i KNOW you are a sans fan, and trust me i am too
> 
> after chapter 10 im gonna remake the prologue chapter

Sunny freezes, he saw his friends in this place with him

Toriel speaks

"SUNNY! HELP ME CARRY THIS CHILD! HE NEEDS SERIOUS MEDICATION!"

Sunny then runs up to Basik and helps them carry him

Toriel, Kel, Aubrey, and Sunny goes to the bedroom 

"Put him down in the bed"

They all put him down in the bed

Kel and Aubrey was worried sick, but Sunny felt even more guilt just by seeing him

"It's all you're fault! It's all you're fault! It's all you're fault! It's all you're fault!"

Sunny runs out of the door as Toriel heals Basil

Kel speaks

"Sunny wait!"

Kel goes after him, Aubrey follows him

Sunny goes out of the house and next to the tree, the tree reminded him of the tree Basil used to make it like a suicide

"SUNNY!"

He turns around

He sees Aubrey and Kel

Sunny speaks

"W-Why did you follow me here?"

Kel speaks

"Sunny! We have been looking for you everywhere! Your mom is worried sick about you!"

"I don't deserve her."

Aubrey speaks

"What do you mean?"

"If i say the reason, you would hate me like my dad did"

"Sunny.... What happened to you during those 4 years of isolation?"

"My mom knows, ask her, instead of finding me here"

"C'mon Sunny! Don't be stupid! Everyone wants you there!"

".... You still don't understand do you?"

Before they could talk any further, Toriel comes

"Kids, your friend is now okay. He's awake now"

Sunny rushes while pushing Aubrey and Kel aside

Aubrey speaks

"H-Hey!"

They follow him

Sunny goes to the bedroom

Basil speaks

"S-Sunny?"

Sunny speaks

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, i'm fine. Although i need to rest a bit before i can stand up again"

"Who did this to you?"

Kel and Aubrey just arrived to the room

Kel speaks

"We miss you Sunny, why did you do it?"

Sunny couldn't answer this, so did Basil

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh.. After this, we're going home"

"Umm yeah about that...."

"?"

"I don't know how to exit here"

"Well then we will just find it!"

Sunny makes eye contact with Basil again

"Sorry for ignoring you, who did this to you?"

"It was a flower. A really powerful flower. He calls himself Flowey"

Sunny then remembers what he did to him before

"Ugh... That guy again..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"He acts nice from the start, but when you know him, he can KILL you."

"He did that to me, luckily a ghost got my back and saved me from him"

"A ghost saved us from him too!"

Sunny was relieved, if only napstablook didn't come, all of his friends could die because of him

"Welp, i'm gonna go outside now"

"Be careful Sunny"

Before Sunny could go outside, Toriel stops him

"Why not we eat some pie first?"

Kel speaks in excitement

"P-Pie?!"

"Yeah, i got 4 pieces of the pie"

Toriel hands out 1 piece of pie to everyone

"Eat well!"

Toriel goes to the living room

Sunny sits on the floor next to Basil, while Aubrey sits on the other bed and Kel sits normally on the ground

Kel takes a bite

"MMMMM! IT'S SO GOOD!"

Kel then instantly eats all of the pie

Aubrey speaks

"Classic Kel..."

Basil speaks

"So how was your time here Sunny?"

Sunny speaks

"Pretty fine"

"You're a bit diffrent, you're more talkative now. What happened?"

"I had to go through the puzzles and fight monsters, i spared all of them except for that flower"

Sunny takes a bite

"Ah... Sorry about that..."

"It's okay. I've gotten used to that flower"

"Speaking of monsters how did you get past the monsters?"

"Oh! Kel found a book about monster fighting, although the rest of the pages are black"

"That's odd... I read a book about monster history and the rest of the pages were black too"

Sunny was confused

Sunny moves on another topic

"I found a new trick while i was here"

Sunny puts his hand on his chest, then his soul comes out

Kel speaks

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I just put my hand on my chest and it comes out"

Everyone in the room tries it

Aubrey speaks

"Mine is blue"

Kel speaks

"Mine is orange!"

Basil speaks

"Mine is... half green and half black"

"What about you Sunny?"

"Oh! Well mine is usually half red and half black"

"That's... Odd. Why do you two have 2 colors while me and Aubrey have 1?"

Sunny shrugs

"Well, enough of that"

"?"

"We need to find a way out of here, i'm sure that goat knows how to get out of here"

"W-Wait! I still can't walk yet

"Oh, right"

Sunny stands up

"Where are you going Sunny?"

"I'm gonna go outside"

"Well uhh, be careful"

Sunny nods and goes out

The reason Sunny decided going outside was because he need to find Flowey again, that little trouble maker

He goes to the last puzzle room and screams

"FLOWEY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Flowey appears behind him

"Oh well if it isn't same ol' Sunny!'

"I'm still pissed off at you destroying one of my vines"

"If you're looking for a battle...'

Every exit closes

"THEN YOU CALLED THE RIGHT MONSTER!"

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |

Sunny attacks one of the vines

A critical hit! 100 damage dealt

The vine shattered into pieces

"Huh... I see you got the hang of it now"

Flowey attacks sunny with his vines, thankfully Sunny knows how to dodge them

Sunny doesn't get hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |

Sunny attacks one of the vines

It's super effective! 50 damage dealt

"Ugh... You really learned how to FIGHT huh?"

Pellets start appearing left and right, nonstop

And there were too much of them to the point that Sunny can't dodge it

Sunny gets hit 2 times

18/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |  
Vine | 50 |

Sunny attacks one of the vines

It's super effective! 50 damage dealt

"You really are going all out huh?"

Pellets are coming left and right, and vines are aiming for Sunny

Thankfully, Sunnh got lucky not to get hit by the vines

Although he got hit by the pellets...

Sunny gets hit 2 times

16/20

Flowey is preparing something

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey  
Check Defend

Sunny chooses Defend

Sunny reduces 30% damage taken by Flowey now!

"Fine then... MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Flowey grows 8 vines and combines the other vines that Flowey still had left that start aiming for Sunny, Then pellets come out from the front, left, right, behind Sunny.

It continues on for 30 seconds

The vines shatter on themselfs

"Huff... You won... You beat me by surviving that attack"

Sunny got hit 13 times by the pellets and 1 time by the vines

1/20

Suddenly, Sunny's soul was turning black

HP fully restored

20/20

Then it went back to the way it was again

"W-What?!"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey | 50 |

Sunny almost cut through Flowey, before Toriel stops him

Toriel speaks

"SUNNY!"

The others was with Toriel too, and Basil can walk again

"Bad Sunny! We do not kill anyone here!"

Flowey goes underground again

"Where did you even get a real knife"

Basil saw something with Sunny

After all that fighting Sunny barely had a scratch on him

Basil speaks

"S-Sunny... What's going on?"

Before Sunny could answer, Toriel speaks

"That's enough! Time to go back in the house"

Toriel hold Sunny's hand tightly and the others follow Toriel

"Are you hurt Sunny?"

Toriel then checks for any bruises, but there aren't any

Sunny speaks

"I'm fine.."

"Alright then..."

Toriel goes to the living room

Kel speaks

"What were you thinking Sunny? You could've died there!"

"You don't see any bruises on me right? So i couldn't have died there"

They suspects Sunny, they knew he can't just fight Flowey without taking damage whatsoever

Aubrey speaks

"Speaking of there, we need to go home. Basil can already stand up now"

"Let's ask Toriel where we can go home, she should know"

They all go in the living room and spots Toriel sitting on a big chair

"Oh! There you are. What would you like to know my child?"

Sunny speaks

"We want to go home"

Toriel sweats

"Umm... Now, now. Let's read about a 100 snail facts! Did you know that snails were slower than the sun orbiting around the earth?"

Sunny still keeps the same topic

"Toriel, how do we go home?"

Toriel snaps but tries to stay mental

"Umm... How about you kids wait here?"

Toriel goes outside the living room and down the stairs

Kel speaks

"Hurry! Follow her!"

They all run to Toriel

There they find a really long hallway

"You kids do not understand do you? I guess i can't blame you, this IS your first time being here." 

Toriel then walks again

Aubrey speaks

"Toriel wait!"

Toriel stops again and speaks

"You don't know what you're getting yourselfs into kids. You could die there, because of someone dangerous"

Toriel then goes to her left

They all follow her

Toriel stops again

"King Asgore.... He killed 6 humans before you kids came to the underground."

Toriel walks up to the door and stops

They follow her

"Fine then. If you wanna leave this place, proof to me. THAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF SURVIVING OUT THERE!"

Suddenly everything turns black and white

Sunny speaks

"Oh.. Oh no...."

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses act

Toriel  
Check Talk

Basil chooses Talk

"Toriel! I know you don't want to leave us but we HAVE to go home!"

"Why? You can have a life here..."

Fireballs then came from left to right

Thankfully everyone dodges them, but Sunny had to help Basil

No one gets hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Kel chooses ACT

Toriel   
Check Talk

Aubrey chooses Talk

"Look, i know you are trying to protect us. But we have people up there that misses us!"

This reminded Toriel of Chara and Asriel

Toriel damage reduced  
Toriel defense reduced

Toriel then starts summoning fireballs with her hand

Sunny and Basil were fine, but Kel and Aubrey argued during this attack and got hit by one

Aubrey gets hit 1 time, Kel gets hit 1 time, Basil doesn't get hit, Sunny doesn't get hit

17/20 17/20 20/20 20/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses A-

AC T

Toriel breaks the ACT button

Aubrey speaks

"Fine! If she wants a battle we can give her that!"

Before Aubrey could press the FIGHT button, she was stopped by Sunny

Sunny speaks

"Wait! i have an idea"

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"....Why?"

Then 4 fireballs followed everyone, and to make it even worse there were very few fireballs coming left and right

No one gets hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"Why are you doing this?"

Fireball comes left and right again

No one gets hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"What do you get out of this?"

Toriel uses her hands to create fireballs, but this time it was faster

A fireball was aiming for Basil, Sunny took the damage

Aubrey doesn't get hit, Kel doesn't get hit, Basil doesn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time

17/20 17/20 20/20 17/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"Stop..."

Toriel's attack was slower

No one got hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"I SAID. STOP!"

Toriel screams then put her hands on the ground

Suddenly Sunny and his friends was surrounded by fireballs

Then fire appeared out of nowhere on the ground

Sunny sees the floor Aubrey and Kel was standing on was bright

Sunny speaks

"LOOK OUT!"

Sunny lets go of Basil then pushes Aubrey and Kel away from the fire

Sunny got hit by the fire

Aubrey and Kel screamed

"SUNNY!"

But Sunny saw the floor Basil was standing on was bright

On the last second, he pushes Basil out of the laser and gets hit again

This time Toriel stops

"No.... What have i done?"

Sunny's soul began to turn dark

HP restored!

20/20

Sunny's soul began to go back to normal again

Kel, Aubrey, and Basil speaks 

"Sunny are you okay?"

Sunny speaks

"I'm fine"

Toriel then cries

There, the ACT button was restored, but had cracks

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Toriel  
Check Talk  
Hug

Sunny chooses Hug

Sunny hugs Toriel

The others join too

Everything turns back to normal again

"I-I'm so sorry my child..."

"It's okay"

"So that this may never happen... again.... I will let you leave this place"

"Please! Beat asgore!"

"We will"

Toriel stands up while opening the door

"There, be careful okay?"

Toriel hugs them all

Toriel then leaves

Aubrey speaks

"Wow.... For a second i thought you died there"

Sunny speaks

"It's alright... Let's go now, we don't want them to keep waiting do we?"

Sunny holds Basil and the party reunites!

Sunny goes outside and the others follow him

There, they meet Flowey

"Ugh... You again.."

Sunny speaks

"What do you want?"

"Im just here to say, im suprised you haven't died thus far"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh... You don't know that yet huh? Alright then, i will not bother you"

Flowey goes underground

Aubrey speaks

"What's up with that guy?"

Sunny ignores the question and moves on while the others follow him

There they see a door

Sunny pushes it, and it opens

A bright light appears after Sunny opens the door

TO BE CONTINUED....


	10. Snow breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo we got the sans chapter now  
> nice

They walk out of the door, they see snow for the first time

Aubrey speaks

"Snow? In the underground? That doesn't make sense at all"

Kel speaks

"Let's just appreciate that it's kinda cool and beautiful"

Basil speaks

"Yeah, you're right Kel"

Before they could move on, the door behind them shuts 

Sunny speaks

"H-Hey!"

Basil speaks

"It's too late Sunny, we wanted to go home and this is what happens"

Basil was right, they can't go back now

Sunny tags Aubrey

Aubrey speaks

"H-Hey! Why did you tag me?'

Sunny speaks

"Because you're by far the strongest person jn the group, and my knife is gone because Toriel confiscated and broked it"

"Ugh... You always find a reasonable way to make an excuse"

Sunny is at the back, Basil was infront of him, and Kel was infront of Basil, while Aubrey leads the way

Aubrey stops at a stick

She picks the stick up and drops it out of the way

When it falled, it almost broked

Aubrey leads the gang

Suddenly, they were alerted by a sound behind them

They turn around to see what happened

Basil speaks

"T-The stick broke..."

Kel speaks

"Don't worry! Im sure it's just the snow!"

Kel's word didn't make sense, he intentionally did this to calm everyone down

They all calm down

Aubrey speaks

"This place is getting weirder the further were in it, we neee to go home immedietaly"

Aubrey leads the way

Aubrey was forced to stop at the bridge because Sunny heared something

"Guys... I think i hear footsteps"

Kel speaks

"Calm down. Don't do anything. We will just wait here until the footsteps stop"

The footsteps get louder and louder

Suddenly a mysterious voice speaks

"Kids... Turn around.... And shake.... My hand...."

Sunny turns around and sees a short black figure

He shakes his hand

Suddenly they all heard a fart noise

"Hah! Woopy cushion in the hand trick, always work everytime"

The rest of the gang turns around, and was relieved it was not some big monster

"Im suprised that there are 4 humans here, usually we have like, what? About 1 human coming through here"

"Anyways, im Sans. Sans the skeleton"

"Now may i ask, why are you kids together? You seem about the same age but the one with the basketball shirt is taller"

Basil speaks

"Oh, we were looking for our friend here. We found him but were trying to get out"

"Oh cool, where is he?"

"He's infront of you right now."

"Heh, he has the same outfit as you"

"Also what are your names? Gotta know something about you first"

Sunny speaks

"Im Sunny, the flower boy is Basil, the tall boy is Kel, and the girl is Aubrey"

Sans speaks

"I see... You all have really intresting names, but one of them is the name of a plant"

Basil speaks

"You mean me?"

"Yeah, i know because i read human's history"

"Human's history?"

"Yeah, it mentioned that the basil plant helped them alot with the war"

"Speaking of wars, my brother is really intrested in capturing a human because of it"

Sunny asks a question

"Umm... Sans. Where did the war take place at?"

"Oh that's easy! It takes place in **basil**"

They understood the joke, Aubrey chuckles while Kel laughs

Sunny and Basil had no reaction

"Heh. For real though, it takes place near the mountain were in right now"

"You really gotta avoid my brother, he'll try everything he can to capture you"

Kel speaks

"It ain't that bad! We can take him on!"

"Alright, if you say so..."

"Speaking of which come meet me at the station on the other side of that bridge"

Sans walks in the opposite direction

The gang ignored it and went across the bridge

They went to the station only to find Sans

Aubrey speaks

"W-Wha- How- When-"

Sans speaks

"Try not to question about it, other humans have questioned too and it trapped them"

Suddenly they hear a voice coming from a distance

"SAAAAAANS!"

"That's my brother Papyrus, quick hide behind the station!"

They all went behind the station and crouched

The voice goes closer

"SAAAAAANS!"

"Yeah bro?"

"There you are Sans, i've been looking all over for you"

"Why?"

"You still haven't finished the puzzle you promised!"

"Oh! I completely forgot!"

"Or you have been slacking off at your station and pretend to forget about the puzzle"

"Heh, sorry bro. Here let's finish the puzzle together

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah!"

Sans then walks up to papyrus and holds his arms

They teleported to somewhere

Sunny speaks

"Phew... Thank god Sans was here, if not we would not know if a tall monster was coming at us"

Aubrey speaks

"W-Whatever! We need to go!"

Before they go, Aubrey tags Sunny

Sunny speaks

"Alright, i'll be the leader again'

Sunny goes to the next room

There they find a box, 2 pathways, and the sparkling thing again

Sunny heads over to the sparkling thing and puts his hand on it

Basil asks

"Sunny what are you doing?"

"Something that you will not understand"

Sunny LV 1 Basil LV 1 Aubrey LV 1 Kel LV 1

Snowdin - Box road

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i got over 350 hits thanks guyz


	11. The bone brothers and the icy monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao this is gonna get even more popular if i add even more dialogue of sans

Aubrey asks

"Sunny why did you do that?" Aubrey and the others were confused on what Sunny was doing "As i said earlier, you wouldn't understand"

Kel speaks

"Woah, it's kinda slippery here"

Basil almost falls until Kel notices and helps him up

Sunny goes to the upper pathway while the others follow him

There they find a fishing rod, also a lake 

They figured they can rest here before starting to go elsewhere again

Sunny goes to the fishing rod

Sunny reels it in and finds a mysterious photo with a man in it

"I̴̲̳̪̟͍̤̥ͦͦͬ̂ͅf̨̘͎̭̆ ̭̫̹̙ͦ̆ͪy̧̪̟̑o̵̟̼͕̟͍̪͇͋ͩ̓u̗͕̰̘̭̭͈͉͛̂͡ ̧̺̱̈́̔ͨf̥̘͈̣ͧ͜i̲͍͍͛̊́̚͜n̢̠͔͇̫̂d̵̻̳͇͉̟͒͗̿ͣ ̫̺̭̗͛ͧ͢t̷̰̺͆ͨ̆ḩ̱̫͓̼͍̲͔ͤ̊i̅̔̍̿͏̫̭̜̙̘s̵̝̳͚̙̣͉ͥ ̨̟̲̻̪ͦ̔ͤ̐p̀̂ͪ҉̻͖̙̝̠͎ͅḫ̡̺̘̹̥̬̊oͥ͒͗͐҉̘̹̞̝͕t̴̞͉̲͔̝̳̍̊̚o̻͉͇̳̥͉͍̒ͪ̑ͨ͜,̢̠̯̾ ̢̺̦̮̹̊̉͌t͚̣͉̲̗̦̝̻͊͊̄̽͝ḫ̶͈̺͇̓e̯̩̫̹̬̫̤̰ͣͪ̕ ̴̯̩̘̟̟̺ͨc̨̣͍̋͊͒o̸̙̙͓̤̤ͯ̒ͯ̅ḍ̺̀̚̕e͈̭̖̪̅͠ ̺̩ͯͫ̑͗i͇͉͙̣̲̼̱̹̓ͧ̿ș̷̣̞͗̋ ̠̬̘̝̤̺̺͚ͭ̿̎͢1̧̹̻̯̭̑ͯ̍ͣ9̴̣̦̼̯̺̬̏̍̒ͅ9̶̰̜͕̞̲̲̉̅0̯̯̰̭̲̫͚̤͌͠-̧̲͎̬̻̂ͯ0̡̩̥̮̾6̴͍̘͙̺̟̦̭̜ͥ̒ͯͤ0̶̟̼̳̳̫͐4̨̱̠̞͐́-̷͇̥̭̦̗̮͖̚7̢̩̭̱͒̐0̵̜͍̻̳̬̘ͯ͗͂4̘͈̼̩̹̲̠̇̑͡9̧̜̻̬̆ͨͦ"

Sunny speaks

"Hey guys take a look at this"

They all went uo to Sunny

Basil asks

"What's wrong?"

"I reeled the fishing rod and found this photo and a text behind it"

Kel speaks

"That's odd... It's not wet at all"

Aubrey speaks

"Why is there a man with 2 cracks lines on his face in the photo"

"I was asking if you guys can read this"

Sunny shows the text

"That's... Odd. I can't read a text like that"

"Yeah me and Aubrey can't read that as well"

Sunny detaches the photo and puts it in his pocket, just incase

"Alright, i think we had enough resting here, time to go!"

Sunny stands up and the others stands up too

They went back, they find a MONSTER!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Snowdrake  
Check Laugh  
Heckle Joke

Kel chooses Joke

"Why couldn't the bicycle can't stand up on his own? It was two tired

The others chuckle while Snowdrake laughs

"Hah! You're pretty funny,"

"Macaroni and **Freeze**!"

Suddenly snow appears and slows the gang down, then a look a like nail appears and attacks them

Aubrey gets hit 1 time, Kel doesn't get hit, Basil gets hit 1 time, Sunny doesn't get hit

18/20 20/20 18/20 20/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Basil chooses ACT

Snowdrake  
Check Laugh  
Heckle Joke

Kel chooses Laugh

Kel laughs at Snowdrake's joke

"Hah! I knew i could make someone laugh for once"

Ice start to appear from above

No one gets hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Basil chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 3 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

Sunny slips and fall

"Ow...."

Kel laughs

Basil speaks

"Want some help?"

Basil offers his hand to Sunny

This reminded him of when he and Basil were 12, they were at their house and Sunny falls due to the carpet

Sunny takes his hand and Sunny stands up

Sunny finds a box and goes to it, the others follow aswell

Sunny opens it and they find a glove

Aubrey speaks

"A glove?"

Sunny picks the glove up and speaks

"Here Kel"

Kel speaks

"For me?"

"Yeah, you would be more useful with it

Sunny gives it to Kel and Kel wears it

Kel's new ability: Breaking tree branches

They head to the other pathway

There they find Papyrus and Sans... Oh no...

"I know, i know Papyrus but it wouldn't make it fair to the human"

"As long as i capture them i can join the royal guard right?"

"If you say so.."

Papyrus spots the gang

"S-Sans. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!"

"Oh boy..."

"SANS LOOK! THERE'S 4 HUMANS!"

"Yes Papyrus, i know"

"IF I CAN CAPTURE ALL OF THEM, I CAN BECOME THE LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Uh oh..."

Papyrus summons a long hard bone and holds it with his 2 hands

"YOU HUMANS BETTER BE READY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS COMING FOR YOU!"

Papyrus strikes!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Talk  
Mock Courage

Sunny chooses Talk

"Huh... For a second i thought you were gonna attack us with that bone"

"Is that a challenge?"

Papyrus swings his bone at the gang, luckily he was slow

No one gets hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Papyrud  
Check Talk  
Mock Courage

Aubrey chooses Mock

"Hah! Is that all you got? Slow-poke!"

"YOU WANT SOMETHING HARDER?! FINE THEN!

Papyrus attack and speed increased

Kel speaks

"Good job Aubrey... You definetly didn't make this harder than it has to be"

Aubrey and Kel gets into a fight

Papyrus summons bones from left to right, Sunny and Basil were focused while Aubreh and Kel weren't

Aubrey got hit 2 times, Kel got hit 2 times, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny didn't get hit

14/20 16/20 20/20 18/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Basil chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Talk  
Mock Courage

Basil chooses Courage

"Wow! You're really powerful!"

"Really?! NYEHEHEH!"

Papyrus attack and speed decreased!

Papyrus summons bones while swinging his bone at the gang

Aubrey got hit 1 time by the bone 2 times by the summoning bones, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 2 times by the summoning bones, and Sunny got hit 1 time by the bone

10/20 16/20 18/20 16/20

"Heh, you guys are pretty strong..."

"However! You will not stand a chance against my blue attack!"

Papyrus summons an undodgable pile of blue bones

The gang remembered what they had to do in this situation

They stand still and...

Suddenly their souls turns blue!

"That's my attack! Nyehehe-"

Papyrus phone rings

"Oh uhh... Hang on a second"

Papyrus picks up the phone

"Hello? This is the Great Papyrus!"

"Oh Undyne! Hello there!"

"What? A training? But there are-"

"OH! OKAY OKAY ILL COME!"

Papyrus hangs up the phone

"Sorry humans, i gotta be in a hurry. To make sure you dont leave, ill block the way!"

Papyrus summons a bone and a tree branch falls

"COME ON SANS HURRY! UNDYNE SAID I WOULD NEVER JOIN THE GUARD IF I MISS MY DUTYS!"

"Oh uhh... Okay!"

Sans and Papyrus teleports somewhere

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

Aubrey speaks

"Finally... That's over..."

Kel speaks

"I wish we would've fighted him more.. I wish to know that cool guy"

"Ugh! You always want to make it so that we can't go home do ya?"

"You're the one who gave him even more energy to attack us!"

Kel and Aubrey gets into an argument again

Basik speaks

"Stop! This isn't helping! We want to go home remember?"

"Aubrey started it!"

"No you started it!"

Sunny speaks

"Can i just relax for once? You two are acting like kids, were teens now"

Sunny was right

"B-B-But Kel-"

"NO! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO FIGHTING! HELL YOU ALMOST MADE BASIL DIE BY COMING HERE!"

Basil speaks

"Sunny-"

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME HERE? WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DIE?"

....

"Sunny-"

"WHAT?!"

"SUNNY! YOUR MOM IS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! YOU THINK NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU BUT NO!"

Sunny freezes

.....

Silence fill through the 4 of them

Kel speaks

"Sunny... Im sorry-"

Sunny speaks

"It's okay. Let's just get out of here"

Sunny walks to the station as the others follow him

The station was made out of cardboard

There's a sign on the station

"You observed the well-crafted sentry station!"

"Who could've build this, you ponder..."

"I bet it was that really famous royal guardsman"

"(Note: Not yet a really famous guardsman)"

Sunny goes to the tree branch

Aubrey speaks

"Ah dangit! We can't go to the other side because of this!"

Kel speaks

"Hold on, i have an idea. Tag me Sunny!"

Sunny tags Kel

"Alright"

Kel inhales

"Here we go!"

Kel punches the tree branch very hard, it breaks

"Yes! I did it!"

"Huh.. Maybe thise gloves aren't useless at all"

"Of course it's not! Combined with a strong and awesome guy like me, i can do anything!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's hurry up"

Kel moves to the next room while the others follow Kel

TO BE CONTINUED....


	12. Ice everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to focus on other characters lmao

They find a station and a sign

Sunny reads the sign

"Absolutely no MOVING!"

That's kinda suspicious, we need to move in order to get out of here

They ignore the warning and continued on

Sunny walks and he stopped

"WHO'S THERE?"

Suddenly a dog looking monster appears from the station

Everyone stopped

"I thought i saw something moving"

"If only i weren't blind, i could see what's happening"

"But i can only see things moving"

Kel needs to pee really really bad

Kel speaks quietly

"G-Guys... I need to pee..."

Basil speaks

"Oh no"

"So it wasn't my imagination!"

The dog grabs 2 long knifes

"IM GONNA GET YOU HUMANS"

Doggo strikes!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Doggo  
Check Pet

Sunny chooses Pet

Before he could pet him, Doggo gets alerted

"FOUND YOU!"

Doggo tries to slash Sunny, but at the last second the knife turns blue

"Huh?!?! Where did you go?"

No one got hit

Sunny knows how to dodge him whike the others don't

Sunny speaks quietly

"Shhh... I will handle this"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Doggo  
Check Pet  
Walk

Sunny chooses Walk

Sunny was walking towards Doggo to get closer

Doggo realizes and attacks again

But this time Sunny knows how the knife works

Sunny freezes and stays complete still and the knife turns blue

"Huh? Ok im starting to think it's my imagination"

No one got hit

Sunny is now closer to Doggo enough to pet him

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Doggo  
Check Pet  
Walk

Sunny chooses Pet

Sunny pets Doggo before Doggo before Doggo could ready up

"WHAT!! I'VE BEEN PET!!!"

Doggo doesn't attack

No one got hit

Kel speaks

"C'mon Sunny hurry up! I need to pee really, really bad!"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 30 G!

Basil speaks

"Wow! That's alot of G!"

Doggo speaks

"S-S-S-Something pat me... S-S-S-Something that isn't moving...."

"I'm gonna need dog treats for this!!!!"

Doggo crouches and tries to find dog treats

Kel speaks

"YES!"

Kel then goes amongst the trees and pees

Aubrey speaks

"EWWWW! KEL WHAT THE HELL"

"If you don't like it then don't look at it"

"C'mon Sunny, let's leave this guy here"

Sunny continues on

Sunny founds a smoked dog treat as Kel screams

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

Kel catches up and the gang is reunited!

Sunny moves on as the others follow him

Sunny and the other find some ice, 2 pathways, and lastly Sans

Sunny talks with Sans

"Hey there kiddos, seem like you got used to the color attacks huh?"

Aubrey speaks

"It was mostly Sunny"

"Heh, but you still need to worry about something"

Basil speaks

"And that is?"

"Did you forget? There are orange attacks as well. They have reverse functions compare to blue attacks. You need move to go through them, and then vice versa for the blue ones"

"Oh! We completely forgot! Sorry..."

"It's alright kiddo, im here to refresh your memories"

Sunny stops finishing talking to Sans 

Sunny walks on the ice and the others follow him

Kel speaks

"Woah! This is slippery!"

Aubrey almost falls but Sunny helps her

Aubrey speaks

"T-Thanks Sunny"

Sunny gave a thumbs up

Sunny reads the sign on the middle of the ice

"North: ice, South: ice, West: ice"

Guess everything is snowing here

Sunny goes up as the others follow

There they find a snowman

"Oh! Thank god you're here!"

"Take 4 pieces of me, i want to go to the rest of the underground!"

This was a weird request

Basil speaks

"Umm.. What did you mean exactly?"

"I want you to take everything in me! Divided by four pieces!"

"But that's cruel!"

"It's not cruel if the person wants it!"

"Fine... Guys take a piece of him"

One by one, the gang takes a piece of the snowman

They were done, but before they could go back, ice falls and a MONSTER appears!

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Ice cap  
Check Compliment  
Ignore Hate

Basil chooses compliment

"Wow! A really cool hat!"

"Thanks, too bad you losers aren't gonna get it!"

A red area starts to appear, below the gang

Suddenly Ice starts appearing and falling

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny got hit 1 time!

8/20 14/20 16/20 12/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Ice cap  
Check Compliment  
Ignore Hate

Aubrey chooses Hate

"Hah! That hat can melt for all care!"

"You're just jealous"

A wave of ice starts appearing, thankfully it was slow

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Ice cap  
Check Compliment  
Ignore Hate

Sunny chooses Ignore

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!"

They all ignored him

Suddenly ice starts to appear from left and right

It was fast

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time

8/20 14/20 16/20 10/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Ice cap  
Check Compliment  
Ignore Hate

Sunny chooses Ignore

'Fine... You win..."

Ice cap does the same attack again, this time very slow and it had a rare chance of spawning

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Kel chooses Spare

YOU WON!   
You earned 0 XP and 5 G!

Sunny goes back to the same place again

Kel asks

"Hey guys, why don't we just flee the monsters? I mean sure we all get money but were gonna need to get out of here fast right?"

Basil speaks

"We haven't had this much fun in a while, too bad Hero can't join..."

Aubrey speaks

"Yeah.. If he was here we would have so much fun..."

"It all feels like Mari again"

Sunny speaks

"Hey let's not get ahead of ourselves, if we need to flee we flee. If we want to fight, we fight. As long as we all have fun"

Everyone agrees and moves on

Basil slipped and fall

Basil lost 4 HP!

Basil speaks

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Sunny offers his hand to Basil

Sunny speaks

"Need help?"

Basil took Sunny's hand and stands up

8/20 14/20 12/20 10/20

"Ow.. This hurts..."

Sunny holds Basil's hand

"Here, since you slip alot, im gonna hold your hand for a while"

Basil blushes

"C'mon let's go"

Sunny goes to the right pathway while everyone follows him

TO BE CONTINUED....


	13. Dog couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have school so i write less often now....
> 
> sorry....

They see Sans 

"Oh hi there. Akward to see you here"

"Papyrus is having some training right now, so im the only one looking out for you"

Basil speaks

"But don't you care about capturing us?"

"Sorry, gotts do my little brother's wishes"

"Also there's a puzzle here"

Kel speaks

"Puzzle? I don't see anything"

"It's an invisible maze. One wrong touch and you get zapped"

"That little blue ball on the snow will tell you whoch way to go"

Aubrey speaks

"But couldn't we just go around it?"

Suddenly bones appear that closes the shortcuts

"Yeah, i think i can't let ya do that, kiddos"

"Fine, fine... Come on guys let's just solve this puzzle and move on"

Aubrey picks up the ball

"Also here's the starting area"

Bones appear again, marking the start of the maze

Sunny tags Aubrey

The ball points up

They continue to go forward until it says to go left

But Aubrey wasn't fast enough

The gang got zapped

7/20 13/20 11/20 9/20

Basil speaks

"After this we need to recover for some time, we're badly damaged"

Everyone agrees goes to the left

This time Aubrey was aware of her surroundings

The ball points up

Aubrey speaks

"Up? But if the ball has changed then it isn't infront of me"

"Oh i forgot to tell you, you need to go right. The ball usually doesn't know what direction you're going"

"That makes sense"

The gang turns right wand walks

Then the ball points right

They walk to the right until it shows up again

They walked and finished the puzzle

"Ta-da. You finished the puzzle kids"

Sans phone rings

"Oh hang on a sec"

"Sans here."

"Yeah bro? You finished you're training?"

"Oh and the humans solved our invisible maze"

"Well, if i hadn't helped them, it would be too boring right?"

"Okay, okay. Ill come pick you up"

Sans hangs the phone

"Sorry kids, but i gotta go pick up my brother."

Sans teleports to elsewhere

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh... This hurts..."

Basil speaks

"What's wrong?"

"My arm hurts badly, we haven't gotten anything since we left Toriel"

"Dont worry, im sure we will be fine"

"If you say so"

Sunny finds 1 G on the ground and put it in his pocket

Aubrey goes to the next room as the others follow her

There they find a giant snowball, and a monster

They go to the monster

"Why don't people buy my nice cream?"

"It's the perfect snack for the weather"

The monster notices the humans

"OH! FOUR CUSTOMERS!"

"Hello there! Im nice cream guy! I sell nice cream just for 15 G!"

Aubrey speaks

"Sunny you got any money on you?"

Sunny speaks

"Only 60 G. It's enough for the four of us"

"Great!"

Aubrey takes the money and hands it over to the nice cream guy

"4 nice cream please!"

The nice cream guy picks out 4 nice creams

"Here ya go!"

He gave it one by one

Kel speaks

"Thanks!"

They all eat the icecream

They all recovered 8 HP

15/20 20/20 19/20 17/20

They head for the snowball

Sunny tries to pick it up but fails as it's too heavy

Kel speaks

"Need some help?"

Sunny and Kel succesfully picks the snowball up but fails

Sunny speaks

"Can you two help us?"

Aubrey speaks

"Fine..."

Basil and Aubrey head to help Kel and Sunny

They walk while picking up the ball and find a hole

Basil speaks

"GUYS PUT THE SNOWBALL TO THE HOLE OVER THERE!"

Then the snowball starts to melt

They all run to the hole and puts the snowball in it before it completely melted

They hear a sound

Aubrey goes to the next room while the others follow her

They find a note on the ground

Aubrey reads it

"Unfinished puzzle"

Aubrey speaks

"Well that was useless"

Aubrey goes to the next room as the others follow

Sunny speaks

"Hey Aubrey can you tag me for a sec?"

Aubrey speaks

"Sure"

Aubrey tags Sunny

The gang finds a note, a mouse hole, spaghetti, and a microwave

But Sunny saw the sparkling thing again

Sunny heads to it and puts his hands on it

Sunny LV 1

Snowdin - Spaghetti

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

Everyone's HP was restored!

20/20 20/20 20/20 20/20

Aubrey speaks

"That's odd. I feel like new now!"

Kel speaks

"ME TOO!"

Kel was bursting with energy

Sunny reada the note on the ground

"Human!! Have this spaghetti!!! Although it maybe cold to the table soon"

Sunny goes to the spaghetti

It's cold, the plate is stuck on the table and the spaghetti is stuck on the plate

Sunny heads to the microwave

It's unplugged, and all of the settings say spaghetti

Sunny moves into the next room as the others follow him

There they find a sign

Sunny reads it

"Warning: Dog marriage"

Sunny goes straight and find 2 trees between an area which doesnt has snow in it

Sunny digs deeper and finds a flip

He switches it

They heard something from a distance

But before they could check, a MONSTER strikes!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Lesser dog  
Check Pet  
Pet Pet  
Pet Pet

The gange chooses Pet

The gang petted Lesser dogs 4 times one by one, it's neck grew to almost reaching the clouds

It gets excited

Then a dog jumps at them, but it was slow

No one gets hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 60 G!

Kel speaks

"HOLY CRAP THAT'S TWICE THE MONEY WE GOT FROM THE LAST DOG!"

Basil speaks

"Maybe dogs are rich?"

Aubrey speaks

"With this we can buy anything we need, but let's save it for later"

Everyone agrees

They searched around for something suspicious that might've caused the sound

They find what was causing the sounds was the spikes deactivating

They go to the other side of the spikes

Suddenly 2 dogs come in

They were the same height as Kel, but what's scarier is that they have axes

"What's that smell? (Where's that smell?)"

"If you're a smell... (....Identify yoursmellf!")"

The dogs searches for the smell 

Then they stop at the gang

"Hmmm... Here's that smell..."

"It makes me want to eliminate..."

"(Eliminate you!)"

The dog couple attacks

Suddenly everything turned black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Dogamy  
Dogaressa

Sunny chooses Dogamy

Dogamy

Check Pet  
Re-sniff Roll around

Sunny chooses Pet

Sunny tries to pet Dogamy but it was useless

Dogamy swings his axe at Sunny

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME INTRUDER!"

"(Or we will hurt you intruder)"

They swing their axes on the gang

Thankfully they were slow

Basil almost got hit

No one got damaged

Sunny speaks

"Hmmm..."

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Dogamy  
Dogaressa

Sunny chooses Dogamy

Dogamy  
Check Pet  
Re-sniff Roll-around

Sunny chooses Roll-around

Aubrey speaks

"Ewww Sunny"

Kel speaks

"I think he has an idea"

The dog couple speaks

"Huh? Did we smell wrong?"

"(I want to try sniffing again)"

Hearts come out, few are blue

They all dodged it, however Sunny had trouble because he was covered in mud

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Dogamy  
Dogaressa

Sunny chooses Dogamy

Dogamy  
Check Pet  
Re-sniff Roll-around

Sunny chooses Re-sniff

"Oh! You're a dog!"

"(Sorry fellow dog, we apologize)"

They don't attack

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Dogamy  
Dogaressa

Sunny chooses Dogamy

Dogamy  
Check Pet  
Re-sniff Roll-around

Sunny chooses Pet

"W-What?! I've been pet by a dog?!"

"(Hey don't leave me out!)"

They don't attack

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Dogamy  
Dogaressa

Sunny chooses Dogaressa

Dogaressa  
Check Pet  
Re-sniff Roll-around

Sunny chooses Pet

"YOU'VE BEEN PET!"

"(I'VE BEEN PET!)"

They dont attack

Basil speaks

"Ohhh, so that's what you were planning"

Aubrey speaks

"You need to take a shower sfter this"

Kel speaks

"Is there even a shower here?"

"Uhmm..."

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 40 G!

"Dogs can pet other dogs??? (A new world has opened up for us...)"

"Thanks, weird puppy!"

The dog couple goes to the direction the gang was heading

Basil speaks

"Thanks Sunny!"

Sunny gives a thumbs up

Kel asks

"You are rather quiet again, did something happened?"

Sunny speaks

"Im okay"

"Well if you say so!"

Sunny goes to the next room while the others follow him

TO BE CONTINUED....


	14. Bone meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im literally memeing everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheese is god

There they find a puzzle, a switch, a sign, and spikes...

Yeah they have had enough of this

Sunny goes to the sign and reads it

"Turn every X into O"

"Then press the switch"

Aubrey speaks

"Auugghhh... I swear everytime we go deeper in this place it only gets harder!"

Kel speaks

"Hey! Atleast they put effort in the puzzle!"

Aubrey and Kel gets into an argument... again

Sunny goes to the right side of the X and steps on it

It turns to O

Then Sunny goes to the other side and does the same trick again

It turns to O

Sunny goes to the switch and steps on it

The spikes deactivated

Aubrey and Kel stops arguing

Sunny speaks

"It was easy and you two had a fight over it, you're acting like the time when we were 12"

Kel speaks

"W-We weren't arguing!"

Aubrey speaks

"Y-Yeah! We were just thinking of a plan that's all!"

"And that is?"

Kel and Aubrey sweats

Basil speaks

"Come on guys, we need to go home. Let's just ignore this for later"

Everyone agrees

Sunny moves to the next room as the others follow him

There they see the same puzzle again, this time more harder 

And Papyrus is there throwing bones off a cliff

Sunny goes up to Papyrus

"Umm... Papyrus?"

"AAA!"

"Oh.. It's just you and the humans..."

"WAIT HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE BRANCH?!"

"I swear if that lazybone is helping..."

Kel speaks

"I broke it with my fist!"

"Oh wow! You are really strong human!"

"But everyone knows that with TEAMWORK, you can jump over every obstacle humans!"

"Also how was my spaghetti? Was it good?"

Aubrey speaks

"We can't eat it Papyrus... It's stuck to the table and even if it wasn't we would still need to heat up the food"

"But isn't there a microwave?"

"We can't use it, it's unplugged and even if it wasn't the buttons would be a problem too"

"Aww man..."

Basil speaks

"Oh don't worry! Atleast you tried. Although what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Im just practicing bone magic, Undyne wants me to summon bones even faster and im doing that!"

"Hope you can complete it!"

"Hah! Im the GREAT Papyrus! I will accomplish anything!"

Sunny speaks

"Can you help us with this puzzle? It seems really hard..."

"No! You won't get any fun from it, and if i did hit a secret switch i wouldn't tell you about it!"

"Alright, i think that's enoigh talking guys. See ya when we finish this puzzle Papyrus!"

"As if you could complete my puzzle! NYEHEHEHEHEH!"

Sunny stops talking to Papyrus and reads the sign

"Turn every X into O"

"Then press the switch"

Sunny speaks

"Same old text again..."

Kel speaks while trying to solve the puzzle

"Hey guys! Help me complete this puzzle! It's really hard!"

Aubrey speaks

"Alright, alright. No need to get all excited"

They all have been trying to complete the puzzle and fails multiple times

Papyrus finishes his training and sees the gang trying to solve the puzzle

"Nyeheheheheh! I told you it wouldn't be easy!"

Aubrey speaks

"Shut up bonehead..."

"That's rude! Has no one taught you manners?"

Basil speaks

"Sorry about her Papyrus, she's always like that. but when you get to know her better you know that she's a good person in soul"

"I see... Very well! You guys solve the puzzle!"

They tried so many times and failed... But Sunny finally knows how to complete the puzzle

Sunny speaks

"Guys, stand back. I know how to complete this now"

Basil speaks

"You do?! Wonderful! We have been trying for more than 50 times now!"

The others exitted the puzzle while Sunny solves the puzzle

It's all O without the triangles

Kel steps on the switch and the spikes deactivated

"Wonderful! I knew you humans could do it!"

Basil speaks

"Oh no need to thank us! Thank Sunny!"

"Well since you completed the puzzle..."

"There will be a more HARDER puzzle in the next room!"

Papyrus runs to the next room as he screams

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!"

Aubrey speaks

"Auughhh.. We have done this like more than 10 times already, how many puzzles do we need to solve to go home?"

Kel speaks

"Well considering on how many ouzzles there were in Toriel's place, i say there's more than 10+ puzzles left"

Basil speaks

"Im worried about everyone up there, they must thibk we are dead by now and are crying"

Sunny speaks

"I wish i had some pie when i left. Those were good"

"Yeah! Those pies were so delicious that i just ate all of it in 1 bite"

"Weirdo..."

"H-Hey!"

Aubrey and Kel gets into an argument again

"Seriously? C'mon guys we already have gone over this"

"Alright me and Basil are gonna keave you two with your anger issues, good luck trying to find a way out of here"

Sunny goes to the next room as Basil follows him

Aubrey screams

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

Kel screams

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US TOO!"

Sunny finds some tiles, a robot looking machine, and Sans and Papyrus

Aubrey and Kel catches up

Aubrey hits Sunny's shoulder

Aubrey speaks 

"D-Don't ever do that again..."

Sunny speaks

"If you two weren't acting like kids, i wouldn't mentally be the caretaker of this group"

Kel speaks

"Alright, alright. We will stop fighting for now on"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Papyrus shouts

"Hey!"

"It's the humans!"

"You're gonna love this puzzle!"

"It was made by the great dr. Alphys!"

"You see these tiles?!"

"Once i throw this switch..."

"They will begin to change color!"

"Each color has a diffrent function!"

"Do you want me to explain them or throw a note that i writed incase i forgot the functions?"

Sunny speaks

"Umm... Explain them please"

"Alright!"

"Red tiles are impassable!"

"You cannot walk on them"

"Yellow tiles are electric!"

"They will electrocute you!"

"Green tiles are alarm tiles!"

"If you step on them..."

"You will have to fight a monster!!"

"Orange tiles are orange-scented"

"They will make you smell delicious!"

"Blue tiles are water tiles"

"Swim through if you like, but..."

"If you smell like oranges!"

"The piranhas will bite you!"

"Also if blue tiles is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you!"

"Purple tiles are slippery!"

"You will slide to the next tile!"

"However.. The slippery soap..."

"Smells like lemons!"

"Which piranhas do not like"

"Purple and blue are okay"

"Finally, pink tiles."

"They don't do anything"

"Step on them all you like"

"How was that!?! Understand???"

Kel speaks

"I already forgot.."

Aubrey speaks

"Me too, that is like trying to remember how to build a phone"

"Oh! Well then i would have to give you this note!"

"But you would have to complete the puzzle first! NYEHEHEHEHEH!!"

Papyrus pulls the switch

Suddenly the tiles change color

They change color until....

It changes to red and pink

The pink leads a pathway to Papyrus and Sans

"...."

Papyrus looks dissapointed

Papyrus spins to the next room

Basil speaks

"Poor Papyrus..."

Kel speaks

"Yeah, he really wants to capture us that bad"

Aubrey speaks

"Alright then, let's just go to to the next room and get it over with"

Sunny goes to Sans

"Hey, ya know that spaghetti from earlier?"

Kel speaks

"Yeah! Too bad we can't even eat it"

"It wasn't too bad for my brother"

"Since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving alot"

"I bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible"

Aubrey speaks

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well... His cookings are kinda bad, but he'll get better at it soon"

"SOON?!"

Basil speaks

"Thank god we didn't eat the spaghetti"

Sunny stops talking to sans

They head over to the machine and try to use it

Kel speaks

"Come on.. We gotta atleast have this thing working!"

Aubrey speaks

"Why even try anyways?"

"Just to make Papyrus happy and try again!"

"You're only buying us time"

Kel and Aubrey gets into an argument again

Basil speaks

"Not again..."

Basil notices Sunny isn't beside him

"Sunn- HEY!"

Sunny was running to the next room after Basil notices him

But Sunny was striked by a MONSTER!"

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Jerry  
Gyftrot

Sunny chooses Jerry

Jerry  
Check Push  
Ditch

Sunny chooses Ditch

Sadly you can't ditch jerry

"Post here... Post there...."

"Oh come on dude there's 4 humans right infront of us"

"Shut up im busy"

Suddenly balls come infront of the gang

Kel and Aubrey was still arguing

They didn't notice the balls until Basil screams

"AUBREY! KEL! WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny didn't get hit

18/20 18/20 20/20 20/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Jerry  
Gyftrot

Sunny chooses Gyftrot

Gyftrot  
Check Decorate  
Undecorate Gift

Sunny chooses Undecorate

"Thank you human..."

"What's that gyf?"

They didn't attack

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Jerry  
Gyftrot

Sunny chooses Jerry

Jerry  
Check Push  
Ditch

Sunny chooses Push

Sunny pished a little too hard and Jerry falls and accidentally breaks his phone

"No.. NO NO NO!"

"Thank you for doing that human. Now i won't get to listen to him bragging about how much followers he has on monstergram"

They didn't attack

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 7 G!

Basil speaks

"Sunny! Why did you try to leave us!"

Sunny speaks

"You guys were too annoying"

Kel speaks

"Well that's not how you speak to a friend that you haven't met for 4 years!"

"Okay, fine fine. Ill apologize"

"Sorry. Better?"

"You're never good at apologizing are you?"

Aubrey speaks

"Alright c'mon, let's just continue"

"Wait guys! We forgot something"

"And that is?"

"Papyrus note! It has everything we need to know about the tiles incase we need them"

"Ah shoot"

Sans goes up to them while having the note on his hand

"Lookin for this kiddos?"

Basil speaks

"Yes! Thank you!"

"No problemo."

"Alright Sunny, let's move on"

Basil puts the note in his pocket

Sunny goes to the next room as the others follow him

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorri for lat upload


	15. Jerry's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna give you up im gonna let you down

There they all see a dog trying to make a snow sculpture, a station, and a weird looking monster

Although Sunny saw the sparkling thing again

Sunny goes to it and put his hand on it

Sunny LV 1

Snowdin - Dog house

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

HP fully restored

20/20 20/20 20/20 20/24

Sunny speaks

"Wait wh-"

Everything glitches

Sunny appears in a black room

The only thing he noticed is the white door infront of him

It reminded him of his dream world door

He opens and goes into it

He sees himself in a hallway, and a man

He goes to the man

Before Sunny could speak, the man speaks

"Ah... I see that you're asking questions about where you are"

Sunny speaks

"H-How did you know?"

After Sunny said that, he noticed the man looked exactly like the one in the photo

Everything glitches again

20/20 20/20 20/20 20/20

Sunny trembles

Kel speaks

"Oh yeah! Now i feel like new!"

Aubrey speaks

"Don't get too excited Kel"

Basil noticed Sunny trembling

Basil speaks

"Sunny? Are you okay?"

Sunny speaks

"Y-Yeah... Let's just go"

Sunny goes to the dog

Aubrey speaks

"What is it doing?"

Basil speaks

"I think it's trying to make a snow sculpture"

Kel speaks

"Poor dog... He must've been waiting here for so long"

While Sunny is still trembling

They didn't notice and go to the station

They check inside the stations

It's just a box full of pomeraisins

Sunny reads the sign

"AWARE OF DOG"

"Pleas pet dog"

Aubrey speaks

"Well that was anti-climatic"

Kel speaks

"I know right? I thought it would be something much cooler"

They go to the weird looking monster

"That dog considers itself an artist, but doesn't ever know what to create"

"It probably doesn't help that its brain is the size of a piece of kibble"

Basil speaks

"Im sorry the size of a what?

"Well we monsters do surgery around here, and we discovered that a short percentage of dogs has a brain the size of a piece of kibble"

"I can't believe it's THAT small"

"Well you learn something new everyday"

Sunny goes to the next room as the others follow him

They find the same puzzle from before, this time the floor is slippery

Kel speaks

"What?! This is 5x harder than the last one!"

Aubrey speaks

"Oh god damn it. Now we have a bigger problem here

Basil speaks

"Hmm... What to do.. What to do..."

Sunny puts his hand on his pocket and searches for something while still eye-ing on the puzzle

He finds it and examines it

It WAS the same guy from the picture

He puts it back to his pocket

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh... Alright let's just complete it and get it over with"

They all tried to get the button and not make it a triangle but failed and falls

They all land on the snow, and see 2 sculptures

The other one looked like Papyrus but with muscles, the other one was a piece of snow with the name "Sans"

Aubrey speaks

"Wow... They sure live here for a long time did they?"

Kel speaks

"I heard that this mountain existed for about 800 years"

Basil speaks

"When did you know about that?"

"Well during these 4 years, i was trying to find a book about basketball to become a master at it"

"Eventually i stumbled upon a book containing that"

Sunny gives a thumbs up

Sunny goes up again as the others follow him

Sunny speaks

"How about 1 at a time? Because it looks like it reseted"

Basil speaks

"What's your plan?"

"Oh y'know, you guys go first while i examine the puzzle"

Kel speaks

"Great idea!"

Kel pushes Aubrey

Aubrey speaks

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I feel like you should go first"

"Ugh.. God damn it Kel"

Aubrey tries to solve the puzzle and fails

The puzzle resets

Kel speaks

"Second!"

Kel tries to solve the puzzle 

He didn't make the same mistake as Aubrey but fails anyway

The puzzle resets

Basil speaks

"Um... This is akward..."

Sunny speaks

"Ill go third."

Sunny completes it but falls

There he finds Aubrey and Kel arguing

"Why did you land on me stupid?!"

"It wasn't my fault that i can't see you!"

Sunny ignores them and goes up

Kel and Aubrey notices and immediately rushes to Sunny

Sunny was at the top, the puzzle was finished but Basil wasn't there

Aubrey and Kel catches up

Aubrey speaks

"Why did you do that again?"

Kel speaks

"Wait... Where's Basil?"

Sunny speaks

"Maybe he's on the other side of the puzzle"

Sunny goes to the other side of the puzzle while Kel and Aubrey follow him

The floor was slippery again, this time they didn't fall

This time, Kel and Aubrey were missing again

Sunny speaks

"G-Guys?"

Sunny panics and notices the 2 pathways

1 to his right, and 1 infront of him

He goes to the one to his right

Sunny screams

"GUYS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He goes deeper and find holes with flashing eyes

He goes deeper and finds a cave

He goes in it

He finds himself in a hallway

He sees a door and he heads to it

Its locked, no handle

Look's like it's been locked from the inside

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him

"Well well well..."

"Looking for them?"

Sunny turns around and finds his friends tied up, as well as jerry

Sunny speaks

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Now now... It's only fair because you broked my phone"

2 looking jerry monsters appear behind jerry

"Now you will have to pay for that"

Jerry's family strikes!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Jerry  
Berry  
Derry

Sunny chooses Jerry

Jerry  
Check Reason  
Bribe

Sunny chooses Reason

"Hey bud, let's not fight. You and yiur family can walk away and you give me my friends back, that way no one has to get hurt"

"NO! YOU BROKE MY PHONE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Suddenly jerry's family started throwing rocks at Sunny

They were slow, so Sunny dodged them easily

No one got hit

Kel speaks

"Sunny!"

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Jerry  
Berry  
Derry

Sunny chooses Derry

Derry  
Check Reason Manipulate Sunny chooses Manipulate "What your son said about me isn't true! I did not break his phone!" "Save it. Im not falling for it" They throw rocks at Sunny again, this time faster Sunny got hit 1 time 14/20 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Sunny chooses ACT Jerry Berry Derry Sunny chooses Jerry Jerry Check Reason Bribe Sunny chooses Bribe "Ok how much money do you want me to give you for your phone" "Hmm... Maybe like 100 G?" "Oh crap i can't pay that" "Then fight me!" They started throwing rocks at Sunny again, but was interupted Glyde jumps in! Jerry's family is knocked back and badly hurt FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Sunny chooses ACT Glyde Check Applause Boo Nothing Sunny chooses Applause Sunny claps his hands "Thank you, thank you" Suddenly his tail starts shooting stars They were fast Sunny got hit 3 times 8/20 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Sunny chooses ACT Glyde Check Applause Boo Nothing Sunny chooses Nothing Sunny doesn't clap his hands and does nothing "H-Hey! Im right here!" It was the same attack as before, only this time the stars were faster and there were a couple of big stars exploding Glyde is also back flipping Sunny got hit 1 time by the big stars, 1 time by the smaller stars 2/20 FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Sunny chooses ACT Glyde Check Applause Boo Nothing Sunny chooses Nothing Glyde goes outside looking for attention YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 120 G! Sunny goes to Jerry's family first and finds whatever food he has He only has the snow piece and divides it by 3 and feeds it to Jerry's family Jerry speaks "Y-You're helping me? Right after what i did to you?" Sunny nods and goes to the others and unties them up Suddenly a small portion of his nail starts turning black Sunny notices but when he blinks, it's gone HP fully restored 20/20 "I'm sorry for what i did to you earlier, if you haven't healed us we would've died" "I guess life is more important than technology" Aubrey speaks "If you do that again i will kill you and your family" "Okay, okay! Jeez" "Anyways we need to go now. Thanks for making me open my eyes about the truth!" Jerry and his family goes outside Sunny is looking at his nail that turned black Basil notices Basil speaks "Sunny.. Are you okay?" Sunny speaks "Yeah... Let's just get outta here." The gang reunites! Sunny goes outside as the others follow him TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Deadly terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write this crap and i dont wanna spoil, but the title wants to

They were outside

They see leftover stars Glyde used to attack Sunny with

Kel speaks

"What a waste of attacks..."

Aubrey speaks

"Well if we get to see him again he will have less stars, so it makes it easier to dodge then"

Basil speaks

"Well you do have a point Aubrey"

Sunny continues on as the others follow him

Sunny noticed the eyes from earlier were gone, and Sans was there

Sunny goes to Sans

"Oh, heya kid. Did somethin happen while i was gone?"

Basil speaks

"We got kidnapped because we broked Jerry's phone"

"Oh wow. Im suprised you made it out"

Aubrey speaks

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well this isn't the FIRST time this has happened"

Kel speaks

"Wait what"

"Yeah, i heard from folks that people who broke Jerry's phone either go missing or find dust in random places"

Basil speaks

"Dust? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well... Let's just say they are leftovers for dead monsters"

Sunny speaks

"Ok new topic who did you see earlier?"

"Oh i saw Jerry and his family and Glyde"

"Ugh... I swear if we meet that thing again i will beat him up"

"Don't get your hopes up young lady, he's known to have an incredibly powerful magic"

"Hell he almost defeated the king Asgore using it"

"Wow! So strong!"

"Heh. Guess you really like strong people do ya?"

Sunny stops talking to Sans and goes up as the others follow him

Sunny finds the pathway from before and goes to the next room as the others follow him

There they find a doghouse, a sign, and multiple snow poff

Sunny goes to the sign and reads it

"Woof"

Kel speaks

"Woof"

Aubrey speaks

"Kel not the time now"

"Aww, but this place is awesome!"

Before they could argue, Basil stops them

Basil speaks

"Guys before we argue again how about we continue?"

Everyone agrees

Sunny goes to all the snow poff

"It's a snow poff..."

"This however is a snow poff..."

Snow poff. Snow poff everywhere

They reached to the last snow poff

Before Sunny could interact with it, a dog looking tail comes out

Sunny backs out

A head of a dog comes out

Kel speaks

"Aww, a cute dog"

Then the dog stands up, revealing it's armor and weapons

"Maybe i spoke too early"

The dog attacks!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Greater dog  
Check Pet  
Beckon Play  
Ignore

Sunny chooses Beckon

Sunny calls out to the dog as it gets closer to Sunny

The dogs attack with a.... word?

Seriously what did toby think when he made th-

WAIT I BROKED THE 4TH WALL

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny got hit 1 time

15/20 15/20 15/20 15/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Greater dog  
Check Pet  
Beckon Play  
Ignore

Kel chooses Pet

Kel pets the dog as it falls asleep on Sunny's laps

Sunny speaks

"Uhh guys... This is heavy..."

The dog wakes up and stands up again, eager to play

The dog attacks with his spear

It was seemingly undodgable, and turns blue at random

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time

15/20 10/20 15/20 10/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Greater dog  
Check Pet  
Beckon Play  
Ignore

Basil chooses Play

Basil makes a ball from snow and throws at a random direction

As it landed, the dog swiftly goes to the ball only to find out that it's seperated to pieces

The dog didn't care as he puts some snow in his mouth and puts the snow out of his mouth near Basil's feet

Ew... Saliva....

The dog combined 2 attacks as it became excited

Aubrey got hit 2 times, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny got hit 1 time

5/20 5/20 10/20 5/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Aubrey chooses Spare

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 40 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

The dog jumps off the cliff and lands in snow, perfectly fine

Kel speaks

"Snow really helps alot when it comes to landing huh?"

Aubrey speaks

"Let's just continue"

"Im just suprised that the dog looks seemingly more powerful than any other dog we met"

Sunny goes to the next room as the others follow him

There they find a long bridge, as well as 2 figures at the end of it

They walk in the bridge

Basil speaks

"H-Hey Sunny... I got a question..."

Sunny speaks

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if we could like, know what you have been doing for the past 4 years"

"Why is that?"

"You look skinnier than usual. Have you eaten anything?"

Sunny goes silenced as he stops walking

Sunny is trembling

"S-Sunny?"

Sunny continues on again, completely ignoring the question

Before Basil could ask again, he and the others heard a laugh from a familiar voice

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!"

It was Papyrus, and Sans

"Humans!"

"This is your final and most dangerous challenge!"

"Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror!"

A mace, 2 blades, a cannon, a flamethrower, and a dog comes from left to right

"When i say the word, it will be fully activated and aim for everyone who is in the bridge!!!"

"Cannons will fire! Spikes will swing! Blades will slice!"

"Each part will swing violently up and down!"

"Only the tiniest chance of winning will remain in your luck!!!"

"Are you ready!?"

"Because!"

"I"

"AM"

"ABOUT"

"TO DO IT!"

Basil speaks

"Umm Papyrus.. I don't think this is a good idea-"

"CHEESE!"

....

The deadly terror didn't activated

"Umm... That uh, doesn't look very activated"

"Well!!!"

"This challenge!!!"

"It seems..."

"Maybe... Too easy to defeat the humans with"

"Yeah! We can't use this one!"

The gangs lets out a relieve

"I am a skeleton with standards!!!"

"My puzzles are very fair!"

"And my traps are expertly cooked!"

"But this method is too direct! No class at all!"

"Away it goes!"

The trap then dissapears to thin air

Aubrey speaks

"Excuse me what the f-"

Aubrey was interupted by Papyrus

"Phew!"

The gang looks at Papyrus

"What are you looking at!?"

"This was another decisive victory for Papyrus!!!"

"NYEH!?!"

"HEH?!?"

....

"Heh???"

Papyrus runs to the town

Sunny goes up to Sans

"I don't know what my brother's gonna do now"

"If i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks and orange attacks"

Aubrey speaks

"Yeah, yeah we already know that"

Basil speaks

"So far we haven't seen any orange attacks"

"Well my brother practiced orange attacks while you were fightin Jerry and his family"

"I'd say he got pretty used to it pretty fast"

"So watch out for that"

Kel speaks

"We will try our best!"

Sunny goes to the next room as the others follow him

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna take a break lmao
> 
> also sorry for shorter chapter


	17. Friendly neighborhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why the hell do people like sans?
> 
> -a half sans fanboy who just got a life

They were greeted with a town called Snowdin 

Although Sunny saw the sparkling thing again

Basil speaks

"Snowdin?"

A bunny monster comes up to them and greets them

"Hello there, my name is Bunsy."

"Here we have friendly people, well except Jerry and his family though"

Kel speaks

"Well he tried to kill us on our way here, so you aren't wrong"

"He did?!"

"Ugh.. Sorry about Jerry"

Basil speaks

"It's okay"

Then a monster comes up to the shop and speaks

"Hey Bunsy! Can you open up the shop?"

"Oh! I completely forgot!"

"Sorry, i must attend to my shop now. You can explore the town and even come to my shop if you want to"

Aubrey speaks

"T-Thanks..."

Bunsy picks a key out of her pocket and opens the door

Bunsy comes in as the other monster comes in too

Kel speaks

"Man this town is HUGE!"

Aubrey speaks

"I hate to say it, but can we explore before we go home?"

Basil speaks

"Sure! Although why did you only ask this now?"

"Well, my mother is an alchoholic, and my gang keeps bugging me all the time. I wish i could like, have some space and hangout with you guys to have some fun like the old times"

"B-Before M-Mari-"

"You and we don't have to talk about Mari now, let's just ignore the bad times and cherish a memory together"

Kel speaks

"Man... I wish Hero was here"

"Yeah... He was the one who made everything more fun"

"Well he's with Sunny's mom trying to calm her down, let's just hope that he succeeds in doing so. Right Sunny?"

Sunny is still trembling

"What's wrong Sunny? You look like you have seen a ghost"

Sunny was trembling due to the others mentioning Mari, but then he feels something

He looks up to his hand to find out that a nail is completely black, then he blinks only for it to dissapear again

"S-Sunny?"

"Hey pal, what are you looking at?"

Basil was the first to notice the nail

"Sunny... What's-

Sunny speaks

"Im fine. It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"But Sunny-"

"Well, if you say so"

Sunny goes to the sparkling thing again

He puts his hand on it

Sunny LV 1

Snowdin - Town

Save Return

Sunny chooses Save

HP fully restored

20/20 20/20 20/24 20/20

It was not him this time, but Basil

Sunny looks at Basil

Everything glitches

Basil wakes up in a dark room, with a man with him

The man was looking at something

"G-Guys? S-Sunny?"

He didn't find the others or the town that he was in

He goes up to the man and asks him

"Uhh, sir. Where am i?"

Silence

The man looks at Basil

Suddenly Basil was reminded of his worst fears

Sunny suffering because of him helping, Aubrey suffering because of him, Kel suffering because of him, Hero suffering because of him

He could see their fears, hatred fills their soul as time pass on

Aubrey, Kel, and Hero has learned to overcome the past, but Sunny wasn't

He hasn't been eating in days, guilt and hatred fills him

Everything glitches again

20/20 20/20 20/20 20/20

Sunny was still looking at Basil, trembling

Sunny speaks

"Basil?"

Basil wanted to talk, but something made him not to

Something stronger than the fears of everyone combined

Basil finally speaks

"I-Im o-okay..."

"If you say so"

Sunny goes to the shop as the others follow him

"Hello traveler. How can i help you?"

Sunny asks

"I want to buy something

"What do you want to buy?"

Bunsy then shows a board of items

Tough glove - 50 G  
Manly bandanna - 50 G  
Bisicle - 15 G  
Cinnamon bun - 25 G

Sunny buys 4 cinnamon buns

"Thank you! Have a great time!"

Sunny leaves the shop as the others follow him

Basil speaks

"Why did you do that Sunny?"

Sunny speaks

"We still have 260 G left, and if someome is hurt we can just give them a meal to heal them"

Everyone agrees and heads on to the weird looking bunny monster

"That lady over there..."

"Something about her disturbs me"

Sunny goes to the bunny lady

"Isn't my little cinnamon just the cutest?"

"Bun buns are so adorable... Tee hee!"

Sunny goes to the white bear monster wearing a shirt

"Awful teens tormented a local monster by decorating its tree-like horns"

"So we started to give that monster presents to make it to feel better"

Kel speaks

"Oh it was that monster called gyftrot"

Basil speaks

"Poor guy"

Sunny sees a dragon monster with no arms and Jerry having a snowball fight

Sunny goes up to Jerry

"Oh hi guys, since my phone is broken for real this time, i am playing with other monsters for the first time. And it's really fun!"

"Also the monster over there is named Monster kid"

"Although the others was busy and had to go home, and i keep winning and its unfair for Monster kid. And it's pretty boring too"

"How about this? You guys can play with us!"

The monster kid speaks

"Yeah!"

Kel speaks

"Im going with monster kid"

Aubrey speaks

"Me too"

Basil speaks

"Me three"

Sunny just goes to Jerry

Jerry speaks

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Suddenly Basil, Kel, Aubrey, and Monster kid starts throwing snow balls at Sunny and Jerry

Jerry and Sunny crouches 

Jerry speaks

"Here's the plan, you go make cover while i prepare more snow balls. If you get hit it's game over"

Sunny nods and starts building the wall

Kel speaks

"Come on Sunny and Jerry! You know you aren't gonna win!"

Aubrey speaks

"Yeah! You two are outnumbered!"

Jerry and Sunny finishes

"But we can outsmart you!"

Suddenly 50 snow balls comes from each direction, aiming for the others

Basil speaks

"Woah!"

The others got hit

"Hah! I knew my plan would work!"

Monster kid speaks

"Man... That was the first time i've seen someone do that other than the Great Papyrus!"

"You're as cool as Papyrus Jerry!"

"Thanks"

Basil speaks

"Umm we need to go now, we have something else to do"

"Aww but-"

Monster kid's mom comes in

"Honey, let's go home. We can play tomorrow"

"Aww man... See ya guys"

"Well since theres no one to play with im gonna go home and practice my snow ball strategies!"

Kel speaks

"That's what i call confidence!"

Jerry and Monster kid goes home

The white bear speaks

"Man you kids sure are energetic when it comes to playing are ya?"

"Heh, keep it that way"

Sunny goes to the brown bear

"This town doesn't have a mayor"

"But if there's a problem, a skeleton will tell a fish lady about it!"

"Thaaaaaat's politics for ya!"

Sunny goes to grillbys

But before they could enter, the brown bear stops them

"Sorry, but you have to be over 18 years old or have an adult monster with ya"

Kel speaks

"Awww man...."

Sunny goes to the scarfed monster

"Everyone is always laughing and cracking jokes, trying to forget our modern crises..."

"Dreariness. Crowding. Lack of sunlight"

"I would join them, but im not as funny like Sans"

"Let alone make an original joke"

Sunny goes to the masked monster

"We all know that the underground has problems, but we smile anyway"

"Why?"

"We can't do anything about it, so why be morose about it?"

Sunny then goes to the upper pathway while the others follow him

They are greeted by multiple houses, another pathway, rock monsters (again), and Jerry practicing

Sunny goes to Jerry

"Oh hi guys, im practicing my skills here"

"We will play when we have the time, right?"

Basil speaks while he sweats

"Uh... Yeah..."

Sunny goes to the rock monsters

"I told you brother that it's my toy!"

"No! You stole it from me!"

"WILL YOU KIDS SHUT THE-"

Sunny immediately runs to the upper pathway as the others follow him

There they find a note

Sunny goes to it and reads it

"In hotland"

Kel speaks

"Hotland? Does that mean that were still much faraway from home?"

Basil speaks

"I think so"

Aubrey speaks

"Oh god dang it"

Sunny goes back to the other room as the others follow him

The rock monsters are still arguing, and Jerry just finished his practicing

"Come on Jerry we need to go to bed"

"Yes mom..."

Sunny goes to the previous room as the others follow him

He goes to the library- Oh sorry librarby as the others follow him

Sunny goes to the owner

"Hello, welcome to the librarby. Yes i know that it's misspelled"

Sunny goes to the monsters

"Ugh... Why is this so hard"

"Do you know the answer to this one looxy?"

"Don't ask me!"

Sunny heads out of the librarby as the others follow him

They see a mailbox full of mail and the other one empty

They check to see who's mail is this

"Sans"

"Papyrus"

Kel speaks

"Wow Sans is really, really popular than Papyrus huh?"

Sunny goes to their house

The door's locked

Aubrey speaks

"What did you think was gonna happen Sunny?"

Sunny sees the small ice cave again

He goes inside of it as the others follow him

He is back at the shop again

Kel speaks

"Wow! A transportation!"

Aubrey speaks

"Only for lazy people"

They go inside again and is at Papyrus and Sans house again

They try to open the shack

It's locked

Basil speaks

"Well it was worth a shot"

They continue on the only pathway they have

Suddenly everything there turns foggy

A familiar voice calls out to them

"Humans"

"Allow me to tell you about some very complex feelings"

"Feelings like..."

"The joy of finding 4 humans"

"The admiration for another's puzzle-solving skills"

"The desire to have people smart and cool, to think you're cool"

"Everything about these feelings are special to me"

"But these feelings..."

"They must be what you are feeling right now!!!"

"You humans have taught me what it's like to feel these feelings"

"But i still get the feeling that there's 1 human missing"

"A human wearing a striped shirt"

"But i must capture you in order to join the royal guard!"

Papyrus strikes!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. The realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so BRRRBB PT PTT BRR BRR PT DONT STOP BRR PT BRR PT BRR PT BRR BRR PT BRR PT DONT STOP BRR PT BRR PT BRR PT 
> 
> ok but seriously i have a life now, dont expect me posting chapters daily

Suddenly everything turns black and white

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Ask  
Insult Talk

Kel chooses Talk

"Come on bro, this isn't cool at all!"

"Sorry, but i have to capture you humans in order to join the royal guard!"

Bones starts going small, giving the gang effortless dodges

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Ask  
Insult Talk

Basil chooses Talk

"Papyrus, is there any other way you can join the royal guard without fighting?"

"No! And besides fighting is fun and gives you experience on how to battle!"

Same attack again, only this time there were some bones above and under 

Although they were small

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Ask  
Insult Talk

Aubrey chooses Insult

"Hah! You think that's going to be enough to stop us?"

"Oh? So you're challenging me huh? Very well then!"

Papyrus speed and attack increased!

Kel speaks

"Good job Aubrey..."

Papyrus attacks with the previous attack, but its in the middle now, faster and stronger

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny didn't get hit

17/20 20/20 17/20 20/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny cho- 

Suddenly Papyrus summons a long bone and breaks the ACT button

"No more talking! Time to fight!"

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Basil speaks

"Not again..."

Kel speaks

"What are we supposed to do now that he broked the ACT button?"

Aubrey speaks

"Try to spare him as much as we can, if he breaks it too then we will have to resort to fighting"

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses mercy

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"Seriously?"

Papyrus then attacks them with his long bone and combines it with the previous attack

Luckily it was slower this time

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny didn't get hit

17/20 17/20 17/20 20/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"You're supposed to FIGHT! Not Spare!"

Papyrus did the same attack as before, but it was faster

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel got hit 1 time, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny got hit 2 times

14/20 14/20 14/20 14/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"Do it one more time and i will get serious"

Papyrus attacks the gang with his long bone, this time it was turning orange and blue randomly, they were lucky

No one got hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Spare

"Fine then! You asked for it!"

Papyrus then summons alot of blue bones, seemingly undodgable

And then the gang turns blue

A bone appears then they jump

Kel speaks

"Woah!"

"You think that's what i've got? I've got more than that!"

Papyrus summons alot of orange bones, seemingly undodgable

The gang then remembers Sans advice

They move around and when it's over

Their soul suddenly becomes orange

For some reason they can't stop moving

Then a bone appears and they get out of the way

"That's my special attacks! Nyeheheheh!"

FIGHT ACT MERCY

Aubrey speaks

"Wait why dont we just flee?"

Basil speaks

"I.... Didn't think of that"

Kel speaks

"But it's pretty boring to just end it right now, besides Papyrus will get sad if we flee"

"But it's worth a shot"

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Fl-

A bone comes in and breaks the Flee button

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Suddenly bones start appearing around the gang

And it wasn't helping that they were in the orange soul

Although Kel is just there effortlessly moving around

No one got hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare

Sunny chooses Spare

"Sparing once lead you to a hard battle, why are you still doing it humans?"

Papyrus turns the gang's souls blue and bones start to appear

When the attack is almost finished an undodgable blue bone appears

Sunny and Kel reacted fast enough to stay still, while Aubrey and Basil didn't

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny didn't get hit

11/20 14/20 11/20 14/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare

Sunny chooses Spare

"Seriously this is annoying me!"

Papyrus does the same attack as before, and then the gang's soul turns orange

Then bones starts aiming for the gang

Luckily the bones were slow

No one got hit

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses M-

Papyrus breaks the MERCY button with his long bone again

"That wont work this time!"

FIGHT ITEM

Aubrey speaks

"God damn it! He destroyed our last option!"

Kel speaks

"What are we gonna do now?"

Basil speaks

"It cant be the FIGHT button... Were not that cruel to someone like him"

Suddenly Sunny's nail starts turning black

S̬̪͓͌ͭu̵̮̣̯͙͋n̷̞̣̤̦̣ͧ͌n͂̉͒̇҉͔̗̯ͅy͓̞̙ͬ͌͞ speaks

"I̫͈̖̣̝̦ͬ͝f̷̩̦̼͈̌̍ ̡̳̼̙̱̩̹̘ͧ̒̚h̶̹͖̘̥̦͎̻͉͗̈͌͂é̵̺͇̝͎̳̱̼̏͊ ̝̼͚́͢W͉̘̖̺̑̂A̩̞̰͚͕͙͙ͥͩ̀͜N̴͇̬͈̮̣̈́͂T̗̪ͧͮ̈́̚̕S̸̱̝̰͖̥ͯͩ ̢̳̫͖ͮ̎ͮ̂ǘ̺̲̗̯̝͎̈́͡s̢̥̞͍͔͇̮̤̝̉̆̒̂ ̗͉͈̓̕ț̦̓ͭ́͑͜o̱̩͍̔̂̈ ̶̝̙̜ͩ̇̅̈́ͅf̸̹͕̂ͪî͚̹̝̮̬̟̐̎͟g̴̟̺͉̦̞̬̞͆ͪḩ͙͔ͮͯ̈́̀t̬͓̪̪̳̟̄̅ͅ,̵̦͔̬̻̖͂͋ͥ ̵̬͇̰̗͖̫̈̄h̫̖̍͘e͓͉̺͍̘͔͍̼̞̙ͫͪ̎̏̉͘̕ͅ'̶̥̝̥̹̝̲̄l̢̲̟̝̓ͥ́ļ̻̘͎̮̠͔͌̅ͅ ̴͔̪̝̪͙̥ͪ̓̚g̴̲̜̖̜͖̹̦ͮe͎̯̙͓̟̦ͧ̓͘ṯ̯̻̃͞ ̸̥͍̱̗̒͑̃̑w̧̜̘̝̹͓͙̅h̝͓ͦ̅̏ͯ͜a̞̳͇͍̞̠͇ͥ͂̅͟ͅt̨͍̗̻̦͎͍̗̘͓̻ͨ̈̀̚'̱͔̙̜̇̅͆͐͠s̴̻̹͉̰͖̻̬̔ͥ͑ ̮͓̘̦̰͚̳̓͝ͅc͉̖͖̤͕̱͇̏͗̔͗͝ō͑͏̦͓m͈̣̫͇͇̰̤̬̐̍ͯ͒͝ḭ̷͖̪ͥͧ̔n͙̼̬̠͊ͦͧ̚g̡̞̪̜͆͌"

Sunny chooses FIGHT

Papyrus | 800 |

Sunny strikes while the others stay still

Papyrus blocks

"Nyeheheheh! That's more like it-"

Sunny uses his nail to break the bone

"What the-"

Sunny uses his nail to strike Papyrus

100 damage dealt

"H-Human... You are very strong"

Basil speaks

"Sunny!"

The others run up to Sunny

But before they could talk, Papyrus starts an attack

He uses his shattered bone to attack Sunny, and Sunny only

But it seemed like Sunny dodged it very easily

No one got hit

Kel speaks

"Sunny stop!"

Sunny speaks

"I̳̱̰ͤ͡f̴̜̘̝͇̮̜̥̔ͬ ̢̟͍̹̜̘͚̠͎̀ͦ̽̚y̫͍̥̹͋͜o̘̳̭ͫ̈ͩͥṳ͔̝̦̤̫͔̄̏̕ ͌͏̮̪ẘ͕͓̯̬̜̝̳̝ͪ͟a̷̯̠̦̾ͯ̍ñ̞̘̩̞̯̳̪͇ͩ̕t̢̖̞͉ͯ ͕̺̞͉̀͆ͫ̎͟t͓̃̃̕ͅő̸̞̘͓̤̜̌̈ ̴̩̮̺̔̄̓̌ȅ̤̦͍͍̤̪̹̞n̶̫̥̖̪̣̣̓ͮ͊d̠͎́͒̾ͩ͝ ̨̻̜͕͂̓uͭ̈́̎̾҉͉̩̜̺̬̦͖p͕̗̣͚͖̜̔͟ ̰̯͍̮ͦ̆ͣl̵͚̰̜̝̘̈i̴̠͕͚ͩ͋ǩ͚͇͠e̸̠̼̞̿ͪͦ͗ ̜͖̪͇͉̩͎̪ͭ̽̕Hͥ͏̳̦͕̤̱͎̜I͍̘͇ͧ͛M͑̾̅̊҉̤̯̭͇̺͚̤̞ ̱͙̣̝̮̞͛͜a̺͉̣̭ͫ̓̐̃͞f̡̪̤̬̰̠̬̼͍̆t̯͇̬͎̭̪̀͊̀ͬͅē͖͎̱̮̬̮̜͟ͅr͙̗͔̙͎͐ͬ̋ͣ͟ ̘̖̝̤͚̙̬̗̑i̟͖̘͉̣͚͛͑̅͝ ̡̳̩̊̇K̮̟̝̣̾̔̈́͊͟Į̯̣͖̘̞͇͊͌L̮̰̹̺͖̫̤̽͘L̴͙̙̭̖̼̉̒ ̸̹̳̔ͦ͂̂ẖ̡̞͓̤͉̠̔ͅǐ̷̺̠͋̐m̷̼̻͕̓̈,ͩ͏̻͖̹̘̠̱ ̛̥̱̣̜͈̓ͨy̦͇̯ͭo̮̙̜̖͍̬͙ͭ̈́̆ͮ͠u̴͓͕͓̲ͥ ̠̹̦͉͚̅ͧͣ̓͟c̳̱̦̠̫̰͈̏͂͜a̸̼͙̰̯͔͂͗͆n̝̪̰͆ ̄̿͛ͬ҉͖̺̘̦̮g̡͓͇̩̭͂͆ė̦ͨ̓͜ͅt̢̳̲̹̪̯͇͖͕̒ ͇̰̞̖̠̍̂ͤ̄͞ͅi̶̭͚̙̲̿̑ṇ̝̲̜͍͎̝͓́ͥ̒ͮ͢ ̵̞͇̯͖͙̃m͙̺̤̣̓̇ͧ̀͝y̴͇̬ͥ̒ ͗ͣ̄͐͏̮̫̟͖͚̳̞ͅw̸̟̼̦͉͇̬̙̓ͣạ͉̐͞ͅý̙̞͓̝̘̭̈́͟ ̞̺̟͙͕̂ͤͮ̏͘a͕͇͋̐͞n͇͈̫̻̏͑̚ḋ̲̦̰̲̯̭̣ͪ ̡̱͈̔ȉ̱̘̯͍̬̲̻͈͌͛͡l̴̖̲̣͚̓l͇͕͎̠̳͎͑ͪ͆ͥ͟ͅ ̸͓̹̱̝̌K̹̥̤̱͖ͤ̏͛I̭̩̲̩ͦͭͯ̏͟Ḻ̬̝̭͇̹̱̦̃̈͘L̢̟̪̟̹͚͎̃̐̈͋ ̛̛̥̭̫̭̠̤͈̹̥̭̫̭̠̤͈̹̑̑y̴̗̘̤̤̞͖̭̽͑ͩ̐oű̵͍̥ͯ"

FIGHT ITEM 

Sunny chooses FIGHT

Papyrus | 700 |

Suddenly another nail of Sunny turns black

Sunny strikes with his 2 black nails

It hit right in the heart! 400 damage dealt

"Ugh... That hurt alot... Fine then.... Ill use my REAL special attack!"

Papyrus started to throw bones at Sunny, but he easily dodges

Then Papyrus used what he have to throw at Sunny, he dodged it

And then Papyrus summons a pile of bone and a really really really long bone

Kel jumps but was still on the air

Kel speaks

"Quick! Grab Sunny before he gets destroyed!"

Basil and Aubrey holds on to his arms

Sunny notices and uses it to his advantages

He grabbed on Kel's leg, but he was slipping

He suddenly snapped out of it

He then sees the long bone, infront of him

He gets hit by it then falls

"SUNNY!!!"

But it was too late.

Sunny was pierced through by the bones

He felt as if this pain

Is more painful than the nightmares he had

He remembers

Sunny was drowning, slowly

But then he sees an angel, offering her hand

He grabs on to it and becomes unconscious

He wakes up only to find Mari, beside him crying

Mari noticed, then hugged Sunny tightly

GAME OVER!

A voice calls out to him

"You cannot give up yet...."

"Sunny! Stay determined!"

He then finds himself in Omori's whitespace, this time with a girl with striped clothing

They were drawing something

Omori notices

"Oh... Hi Sunny.."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. More confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i got some balls to not post 3 chapters on the weekends as i promised, because humanity failed me because of omori rule 34

Sunny goes to Omori and the striped girl to see what they were drawing

He looks down

He sees a bunch of flowers scribbled and unfinished ones

The striped girl speaks

"How do you make perfectly shaped petals while mine looks like circles?"

Omori speaks

"Better luck next time"

The striped girl notices Sunny

"Oh! Hello there, my name is Chara"

"H-Hello, my name is Sunny"

Sunny goes near Omori's ear

He whispers

"What did you do here while i was gone?"

"I didn't do anything, i just found her in the black room"

"Oh! Well im just an ordinary human"

"Human?"

"Yeah, my life was great! Toriel usually makes us pie, Asgore makes flower crowns for us, and Asriel was my best friend!"

"W-Wait... Toriel?"

Chara sweats

"Yeah! She was my mom before i comed here"

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

Silence.....

Chara sweats even more

"I-I remember i was playing with Asriel..."

"I only remember to that point.."

Sunny notices the sweating

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Umm... Nothing..."

"Alright let's cut it out Sunny, let's talk about another topic"

"Why?"

"She looks really uncomfortable"

"Fine, we can answer questions later"

"Um... Let's keep drawing now"

"Wait but i still have questions"

"Please do-"

"How are you here? I didn't make anything this place"

"Well... I don't know much"

Sunny stands up

"What are you doing?"

"Im gonna try to wake up"

"Wait, but you're dead aren't you?"

A door appears

"Ill give this one a try, i still have friends to take care of"

"Heh, bold of you to assume that THEY'RE still your friends"

Sunny ignores Omori

Sunny goes to the door

He opens it

A bright light awaits Sunny

Sunny goes into it

He wakes up

A voice called out to him

"Umm... Sunny?"

He finds himself on the snow

"Sunnnnnnyyyy~"

"Hey, wake up before i smack you Sunny"

It was Basil, Kel, and Aubrey (in order)

Sunny stands up

"Oh you're awake! We were worried about you"

"Y-Ye-eah...."

"You suddenly passed out and Kel was the first to notice"

"You were... Sleeping while standing? Then you fell on the ground"

"If you are tired, we can stop by the hotel and sleep there"l

Sunny speaks

"Im fine..."

"Well if you say so"

Sunny goes to the weird looking and small ice cave

Kel speaks

"I wonder if it fits all of us"

Aubrey speaks

"Guess we would have to find out!"

Aubrey pushes Kel in the cave

Kel dissapears in the darkness 

Basil speaks 

"U-Umm... Aubrey, what did you do?" 

"Well i've been wanting to do that for a while now, im gonna follow Kel incase if i did something worse" 

Aubrey goes to the cave 

Aubrey dissapears in the darkness 

... 

"U-Umm... What do we do now" 

Sunny shrugged 

Sunny goes to the cave 

Sunny dissapears in the darkness 

Inside Sunny felt like he was in a slide 

He gets out and finds Aubrey and Kel arguing 

"Why did you push me there?! 

"Well if it wasn't because of your annoyance i wouldn't push you there!" 

Sunny sighs 

Basil comes out of the cave 

"Sunny!" 

Kel and Aubrey notices 

Silence.... 

Sunny speaks 

"Welp, im not dealing with any of this. You guys can keep arguing while i will find a way out of here" 

Sunny continues on the path 

Kel screams 

"HEY! DONT LEAVE US TOO!" 

Sunny's hands were trembling 

His heart was beating fast 

He still felt like the bones still pierced him 

One by one, he felt as his organs began to die 

But it keeps coming back to life, creating an endless suffering 

A voice in his head calls out to him 

"They are not your friends... They are not your friends..." 

"Isn't this what you want?" 

Something pats him in the shoulder 

He turns around and punches it 

It was Kel, he punched him in the face 

Sunny was shaking 

Sunny became Stressed out 

Kel speaks 

"O-Ow... Sunny?" 

Basil speaks 

"Sunny?" 

But before they could continue talking, a voice calls out to them 

"Humans..." 

"Wait...." 

"Haven't i done my speech before?" 

"That's impossible! But why do i feel like i've done it before?" 

Sunny became Afraid 

Sunny's heart felt like it was beginning to erupt 

His whole body is shaking 

"Nevermind, anyways..." 

"You humans.... ARE GONNA GET CAPTURED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" 

"NYEHEHEHEHEH!!!" 

Papyrus strikes! 

Suddenly everything turns black and white 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Kel was putting his hand on his face on where Sunny hit him 

Kel speaks 

"Ugh.... That really hurt" 

Aubrey speaks 

"What's wrong with you? First you go in this place all by yourself, then you pass out after doing that thing, and now you punch Kel im the face" 

Basil chooses ACT 

Papyrus

Check Ask

Challenge Talk

Basil chooses Ask

"Im sorry, but what did you meant by "I've done this before"?"

"Well if feels like i already met you guys here, but i can't remember when"

A small bone starts to appear, but its effortlessly dodged by the gang

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey speaks

"H-Hey? Sunny? Umm...."

Kel waves his hands infront of Sunny, but Sunny didn't react

Kel touches Sunny on the shoulder

He snaps out of it

Kel speaks

"Hey bro? You ok?"

Basil chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Ask  
Challenge Talk

Basil chooses Talk

"Although we want to go home, can you please let us do that?"

"No! I have to join the royal guard! For me to be famous! NYEHEHEHEHEH!!!"

Papyrus then summons a long bone then swings it at the gang

Kel is shaking Sunny

Kel speaks

"Sunny hurry up! We need to focus on Papyrus!"

Kel sees Papyrus heading for Sunny then backs out

Sunny sees Papyrus

At the last second, Sunny dodged put falls to some bones 

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel didn't get hit, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time

20/20 17/20 20/20 19/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses ACT

Papyrus  
Check Ask  
Challenge Talk

Sunny chooses Ask

"C-Can we go to your home after were done with this battle?"

"Well if you're able to beat me, i will let you in my house! I can even let you sleep there for free!"

"Although this is a bit boring since you have the advantage"

"So! I the Great Papyrus! Will-"

"Turn our souls blue and orange?"

"Wait what? How did you know i was gonna say that?"

Sunny sweats

"Oh... Well since sans told us you had a blue and orange attack i figured that you woukd do this"

"You are truly great at predicting human!"

Papyrus snaps his bone fingers

The gang's souls turns blue

"Jump!"

Papyrus sends a really fast small bone

The gang jumps before they get hit

Papyrus snaps his fingers again

This time the gang's souls turns orange

"Roll around!"

Papyrus summons bones around the gang

The gang felt like they couldn't stop moving

Kel and Sunny roll around easily

While Aubrey and Basil didn't understand how to get used to this new mechanic

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny didn't get hit

18/20 17/20 18/20 19/20

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Aubrey speaks

"Ugh... How am i supposed to avoid that while being like this?"

Kel speaks

"Well you just gotta move around from keft and right, nonstop to say in your spot"

Sunny choos- oh

Well Sunny didn't chooses the ACT button because it was destroyed by Papyrus

"Nyeheheheh! You're not gonna talk your way outta here humans!"

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Sunny chooses Fl-

Suddenly bones start to appear around them

"Where do you think you're going?"

Papyrus became Angry

Papyrus attack and speed increased!

Sunny speaks

"This.... is diffrent"

Basil speaks

"What's that Sunny?"

"Nothing..."

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Sunny trembles

Spare

Sunny chooses Spare

"Seriously? Even after all that?"

"Hmm, what to do... What to do..."

"Ah-ha! I know!"

Papyrus sends a pile of blue bones, seemingly undodgable without staying still

The gang's souls turns blue

A small bone appears

Aubrey and Sunny jumps over it easily, Kel jumped at the last second, and Basil didn't react fast enough

Kel speaks

"Woah! This is new!"

Aubrey speaks

"Well i have to go through this so it isn't really that new to me"

"You think that's all i got humans?"

Papyrus sends a pile of orange bones, seemingly undodgable without constantly moving

Kel speaks

"Start moving!"

The gang constantly moves and the bones stopped

Basil speaks

"I-Is that over?"

The gang's souls turn orange

Aubrey speaks

"Why does it feel like i can't stop moving?"

Suddenly bones start to appear around them

Sunny and Kel didn't have a problem dodging them

But Aubrey and Basil didn't

Luckily Basil didn't get hit, while Aubrey got the opposite of what Basil got

Aubrey got hit 1 time, Kel didn't get hit, Basil got hit 1 time, Sunny didn't get hit

15/20 17/20 15/20 19/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare

Basil chooses Spare

"If you don't stop sparing me humans, i may have to resort to my special attack!"

The gang's souls turns blue again

Papyrus sends a pile of bones, and platforms

The gang jumps on the platform, Basil nearly tripped when doing it

Then they find out that the attack still continued

On the last platform, a medium high bone appeared on the last bone

Kel speaks

"I'll go first!"

Kel jumps over the bone

Aubrey speaks

"Hey Kel, catch"

Aubrey throws Basil over the bone to Kel

Aubrey jumps over the bone

Basil speaks

"H-Hey!"

"You were a slow poke anyway"

"Wait where's Sunny?"

The gang notices Sunny still on the platform, as the platforms reaches a dead end

"SUNNY! JUMP NOW!"

Sunny is trembling

Sunny became Afraid

Then he remembers a memory from Mari

"Come on Sunny! You can do it!"

Sunny jumps 

He almost succeeds before his leg hits the bone

Basil speaks

"SUNNY!!!"

He falls but manages to grab on the top of the bone

He climbs it and jumps over the bone

Aubrey speaks

"Phew... Don't scare us like that!"

Aubrey didn't get hit, Kel didn't get hit, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time

15/20 17/20 15/20 16/20

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses M-

Suddenly bones start appearing below the MERCY button, breaking it

"You wont spare yourself outta this one! Nyeheheheheh!"

FIGHT ITEM

Sunny is trembling

Sunny speaks quietly

"No no no no no....... Not like this....... Not again......."

Sunny became Stressed out

Kel notices

Kel speaks

"Hey, are you okay?"

At this point he blocked all the voices from the outside and unleashed the voices from the inside

He saw a vision

Blood on his hands

Blood from a familiar figure

The figure that was the reason Sunny created Omori

Sadness struck him when he heard them cry

When he heared Hero cry

A voice calls out to him

"You deserve this! You're a monster!"

Meanwhile....

Kel speaks

"Hey guys, i think something is wrong with Sunny"

Aubrey speaks

"What is it this time?"

"He won't respond, i think something's wrong with him"

Basil and Aubrey goes to Sunny 

Basil speaks 

"He looks off, like he's scared of something" 

"Hey Sunny! We don't have time for this!" 

.... 

"SUNNY!" 

Aubrey punches Sunny in the shoulder 

Sunny snaps out of it 

Sunny speaks 

"Ah!" 

"Jeez Aubrey, no need to do that to Sunny" 

"Were in the middle of a battle now" 

Kel and Aubrey gets into an argument again 

Basil notices Sunny sweating 

"Hey Sunny, you have been acting really strange recently after we left umm... Ruins? Just wanna check if you're okay" 

Sunny calms down 

"I'm okay." 

Sunny chooses FIGHT 

Papyrus | 800 | 

"Sunny, what are you doing?" 

"Something that was meant to be this way" 

Sunny attacks Papyrus 

Sunny misses 

"Guess you still wont fight huh?" 

Bones start to appear around the gang 

Aubrey and Kel notices and ends their argument 

They all did this before, so they had experience 

The bones stop and the gang's souls turns blue 

The bone that Papyrus is holding starts to change color 

Blue, orange, orange, blue, blue, blue, orange 

Suddenly color bones starts to appear 

Basil had completely memorized the pattern 

Aubrey and Kel didn't notice the bone changing color 

Sunny noticed but was too slow to remember it 

Aubrey got hit 2 times, Kel got hit 3 times, Basil didn't get hit, Sunny got hit 1 time 

9/20 8/20 15/20 13/20 

FIGHT ITEM 

Sunny chooses ITEM 

Bisicle Bisicle  
Bisicle Bisicle

Aubrey, and Kel picked Bisicle

Their HP was fully restored

20/20 20/20 15/20 13/20

Small bone began to rise from the ground

Luckily it had a warning, and the bones was very slow too

No one got hit

FIGHT ITEM

Sunny chooses FIGHT

Papyrus | 800 |

Sunny attacks Papyrus

Sunny misses

"Alright then, time to use my special attack!"

The gang's souls turns blue

Suddenly bones representing words comes, and then a lawn mower?

Seriously Papyrus how much stuff do you have?

WAIT I BROKE THE 4TH WALL FOR THE 2ND TIME DAMN IT

And then the pile of bones starts to appear

This is what Sunny feared

Kel speaks

"I'll go first!"

Kel jumps and floats

"Quick! Grab on!"

Basil and Aubrey grabs on to Kel's arms

While Sunny grabbed the leg, tightly this time

They reach the part where Sunny dies last time

Sunny was nervous

But the big bone was smaller this time

They made it and Kel stop floating

Aubrey speaks

"How the hell?"

Kel speaks

"Dont ask me! I didn't do anything!"

"Huff... Huff... You humans beated me"

"Can't... Believe i lost...."

"You.... Huff.... Can spare me now..."

The MERCY button was restored with cracks

FIGHT ITEM MERCY

Sunny chooses MERCY

Spare

Sunny chooses Spare

Sunny speaks

"Finally.... That's over...."

Sunny lets out a relieve

YOU WON!  
You earned 0 XP and 0 G!

Everything turns back to normal again

The fog slowly dissapears

"Can't believe you beated the Great Papyrus!"

"Now if you excuse me, i gotta rest. You all can come to my house whenever you like!"

Papyrus floats while walking to his house

Aubrey speaks

"W-What"

Kel speaks

"My brain can't handle the logic"

Basil speaks

"Hey guys, i think we should rest first. It's been a long day"

"Yeah you're right Basil. Let's go!"

"Wait but where?"

"Didn't you heard brey? Papyrus said we can come to his house as we like, i think we should rest there first"

"Dont ever call me that again"

"Ok princess"

Sunny goes back as the others follow him

There they see the house's doot open, and the shack

They go to the shack and try to open it

It's still locked

Basil speaks

"I wonder what this is for?"

Aubrey speaks

"Let's just rest already, im tired"

Sunny goes to the front of of the house

A light awaits Sunny and his friends

Sunny goes inside as the others follow him

TO BE CONTINUED.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter ive done yet, the others will probably be longer, also sorry if theres any misspelling


	20. Flowey's plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok serious summary i will add flowey pov's sooner or later
> 
> and this one is about that

True lab.

Flowey is searching for bookshelfs incase if Alphys has a book about the black trait

Flowey speaks

"Come on... Come on.... Come on...."

He was coming out of the ground left to right, front to behind nonstop, checking every room

Umm how did we get here?

Oh right i forgot!

Even though i broked the 4th wall for the 3rd time, ill tell you how we got here

An hour ago.....

Flowey speaks

"That human really beat me up hsrd, i gotta find a way to beat him. Then when he's out of the way i can become a GOD!"

"I can't fight yet, my vines are still recovering... i'll send Chara to that kid's mind and see what's up"

"Hey Chara!"

A ghost resembling Chara appears

"Y-Yes Azzy?"

"I want you to help me by going into that kid's mind"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.... And i've been thinking recently..."

"You can talk however you like with me!"

"I-Is it worth it?"

"Pardon?"

Chara became Afraid

"I-I don't think we should do this..."

"What are you saying Chara? We can do whatever we want now that those goats can't interfere with our plans anymore!"

"B-But they're our mom and dad... I saw them cry over our death...."

"Don't you get it? I can bring you back to life and we can be a god together, we can create a happy life where no one has to die!"

"....Drop it."

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID! DROP! IT!"

"YOU KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE EVER SINCE YOU BECAME LIKE THIS!"

"I HAD TO WATCH EVERYONE DIE! INNOCENT MONSTERS BEGGING FOR MERCY! MOM AND DAD HAVING THEIR BODYS PIERCED! EVERYTHING!"

"AND I HATE SEEING YOU LIKE THIS! SUFFERING WITH NO ONE UNDERSTANDING YOU!"

"I-I just couldn't stand seeing you like this, seeing you kill everyone after we get the souls, even m-mom and-"

"...Alright"

"H-Huh?"

"I won't force you to help me, ill do it myself."

"W-Wait! I still want to help!"

"Didn't you say before? You didn't want this, that means YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE"

Chara became Stressed out and flowey became Enraged

"A-Azzy.... Please.... I don't want to see you like this.... No one did..."

"Fine, we will make a promise"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, if you help me, ill give you my power as a god and together, we will make a happy world"

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yes! Can't wait!"

Chara dissapears into thin air

"Ugh... She better get me useful information about that kid or else ill destroy this world for good"

Flowey sanks into the underground again

During the travel to the true lab, Flowey heard summoning sounds from above

Flowey speaks

"Guess that kid got to that stupid skeleton huh?"

"Although im not even close to their house, is this what the replacement does?"

Flowey is at the True lab

An amalgamate dog appears

"Ugh... This dog again... Here, catch"

Flowey summons a petal and aims it at random, the amalgate dog quickly runs for it

"Well that will keep that stupid disgusting dog from bothering me"

Flowey searches around the True lab to find no bookshelfs anywhere

"C'mon Alphys gotta have the books here"

He searches them all round but to no avail

"Damn it!"

An amalgamate dog appears again, this time it has a random vase on it's mouth

"Ugh, you again. Fine i'll play with you and your stupid game"

The amalgamate dog became Ecstatic

"Here, catch"

Flowey throws 3 petals at random directions 

"I want you to get all 3 petals, they won't dissapear this time" 

The amalgamate dog quickly runs to one of the direction the petal was thrown at 

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes back to the start 

"Since there aren't any books here, i think there's one in that color door or something" 

A vine comes out and smashes to the door 

"Gah! What the-" 

The vine bites the dust- OH CMON I MADE A JOJO REFRE- CRAP I BROKED THE 4TH WALL FOR THR 4TH TIME 

"Ugh! What is this door made out of?" 

"Fine, ill go in there by underground i guess" 

Flowey sanks into the ground and tries to go inside 

"What the- A barrier?! There was no barrier here before!" 

"Ever since that kid got replaced i've managed to get into contact woth Chara, but there are other things that changes that really annoys me!" 

"Fine! Ill finish this puzzle by myself." 

Flowey sanks into the ground and gpes to the place where there's the place holder for the key, and a note 

"Damn it, where did Alphys even get the keys?" 

Flowey sanks into the ground again and goes outside of that room 

He sees 3 hospital beds, 2 tables, and 3 sinks 

Flowey summons a vine and throws the hospital beds, tables everywhere to find a key 

"C'mon... C'mon..." 

He hears water coming down from one of the sinks 

"W-What the?!" 

3 unknown monsters comes out of the sink 

The amalgamate attacks! 

Suddenly everythings turns black and white 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Flowey became Afraid 

"W-What is this feeling? I-I'm not supposed to feel anything!" 

Flowey chooses FIGHT 

A | ? | B | ? | C | ? | 

Flowey attacks A 

Flowey summons 3 vines and aims them at A 

0 damage dealt 

"Come jjoin the funn" "CCome join tthe fun" "Comee join the ffun" 

White holes start appearing out of nowhere and turning into a face 

Flowey became stressed out 

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes back up again once the attack is finished 

No one got hit 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Flowey chooses ACT 

A B C 

Flowey chooses C Check Join Refuse 

Flowey chooses Join 

"Y-Yeah... I-I'll join you w-with your game..." 

C goes to Flowey before Flowey could even react 

Flowey sees bad memories 

"Chara! No!" "Mom, is Undyne gonna beat that flower?" 

"You may have dusted my whole body.... B-But i still believe in you!" 

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER RAISED A CHILD LIKE YOU!" 

Flowey is hurting by the bad memories, he could somehow feel again 

Flowey got hit 0 time 

49/50 

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY 

Flowey chooses MERCY 

Spare Flee 

Flowey chooses Spare 

YOU WON! 

The amalgamate goes back in the sink and leaves a red key 

Flowey uses his vines to get the key 

"Finally.. That monster scares me" 

Flowey uses his mouth to grab the key and sanks into the ground 

He goes back up in the key room 

Flowey uses his vines to put the key in but Flowey had trouble doing it 

"Damn it, it's harder when i have to use vines instead of hands" 

Eventually Flowey successfully puts the key in 

"Finally..." 

Flowey goes to the bed room 

"I think the human found a key in here" 

Flowey summons his vines to throw the sheets from the beds to find the yellow key 

He finds one 

"Alright, just gotta keep a low profile and i'll not meet those amalgamates" 

The vine goes to Flowey and Flowey snatches it with his mouth 

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes to the yellow key placeholder room

Flowey summons a vine and tries to put the key in

"C'mon... C'mon... I don't wanna be in this place for too long god damn it!"

As Flowey was trying to put the key in, he hears drop of seemingly water and footsteps

"H-Huh?!"

Flowey turns around

He sees a tall, liquidfied monster standing above him

"W-Who are you?!"

, strikes!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

Flowey became Afraid

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey choosed ACT

,  
Check Pick on  
Mystify Clean  
Hum Pray

Flowey chooses Clean

Flowey summons 2 vines to try to clean the monster while trembling, the monster screams

"Ȁ̶̻͓͌Aͥ́̏҉͔̺̬̳̥̥̭̘A̸̝̤̪͒Ä͚͓̹͓̰̥̝̊̚͜ͅǍ̙̫̤̲̹̗̍͝ͅA̧̭̖̣̣͇ͫ̿̏ͅA̡̠̭̣͕̖͉͕̒Â̯̬̜̭͑̃̏̕ͅA͗҉̭̜͚Ã̶͎͓͕̠ͣ̾̅A̴̞͇̼̭͇̫̪͇ͥA̅̐҉͇̗!"

The monster then summons a small bear, snapping its neck as it removes thr head from its body, and creating a new one to loop

Flowey uses his vines to push back the heads

"S-Stay away from me!"

Flowey became Stressed out

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses FIGHT

R̷̦̯͈̲̼̯̼͓͊͛e̥͓̠͍̫͈ͫ͌͒ͬ̕ͅa͉̟̜͇̟͐͢p͔̤̣̼̤̖̺̿̀̎͞ę̣̠̣͖̜ͥr̹̤̟̓ͦ͞ ̴̬̩̮̬̐b̵̦̫͙̟͓̏ͤ͊i̠̫̱̘ͧ͝r̘̙̺ͩ͌̑̄d̡̠̟̤̤ͯ͆̈ |̬̻͍͍̝ͯ̉ͪ͠ ̶̳̼̺̺̓̔̾̓?̥͎̫͖̼͌ͮ͌?̣̩̈?̫̘͚̻̏ͪ͝ ̵͈͍̿ͤ̄|̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜̺̥͙̜͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͂ͩ̿ͥ͟͟͟͟͟͟͟͟

"I-It c-changed?!"

Flowey attacks R̷̦̯͈̲̼̯̼͓͊͛e̥͓̠͍̫͈ͫ͌͒ͬ̕ͅa͉̟̜͇̟͐͢p͔̤̣̼̤̖̺̿̀̎͞ę̣̠̣͖̜ͥr̹̤̟̓ͦ͞ ̴̬̩̮̬̐b̵̦̫͙̟͓̏ͤ͊i̠̫̱̘ͧ͝r̘̙̺ͩ͌̑̄d̡̠̟̤̤ͯ͆̈

It hit right in the heart! 0 damage dealt

"I̡̩̺͍̩͍̟̙̎̌ͧT̻̞̊̀̔̃͜ ̷̺̩̽ͅH̨̝̬̗̻̙̦̗̯̊̑̈Ű̙̻͉̣̐̄̍͘Ȓ̶̼̺T͇͔̭̣̪̣̟̺̐̓͘S̹̺̠͉̏͂̍̽͢ ̤̟̼̖̙̯͕̥̌Ş͈̻̃͌̒̑Ö́̇ͨ҉͇̟͎̯̗͍̱̭ ͙̳͙̦̭͉̗ͧ̃͆ͩ͝M̂̅͏̭͍̹Ù̵͔͓̫͎̘C̴̬̫̗̣̤̹̏ͤͅH̤̪̫̽ͧ̽̋̕!̛̛̛̛̟̯̹̬͚̮͙̟̯̹̬͚̮͙̟̯̹̬͚̮͙̟̯̹̬͚̮͙͂͂͂͂͂͂"  
"W͎̼̱̪̬ͭH̛͙͈̱͈͆͐Y͓͖̠̓͠?͚̲̬̬̌ͤ͜ ͪ̈́ͨͧ͏̫͎͉̭͎̩̜͕Ẅ̝͍̼̥̳̻̏̚͞ͅH̴͍̯͖̞͔̲̊Y̸̼͚̤͖̘͖̻̘ͬ̂͛?̎͊҉̲̺̜ ̔͏̼͔̯̞̗W̦̺̼̥̺̭̬̥͛ͨ̓͠H͙̣̪̬̣͈͂͡Y̹̻͇̲͉͕̳̒̽̈?͉͓̳̞̭̹̤̰͉͓̳̞̭̹̤̰͉͓̳̞̭̹̤̰͉͓̳̞̭̹̤̰ͫ́̐̅ͫ́̐̅ͫ́̐̅ͫ́̐̅͞͞͞͞"  
"W͎̠̼̤̎̌̐ͣ͝H̞̺͕ͬ̂͞Y̲̞̳̜͉̺̑̀̃̉͟ͅ ̫̰̫̞̦͖̣ͨ̓͊ͅD̠͇̤̂̕O̴͇͎͙̼̦͇̅̓̉E͔̱̋͐̕S̡͕̟̦͍̹̔ͣ̈ ͙̖̗̝ͮ̚͢Ī̧̝͕͈̲̭̞̮T̷̥̭̆̇̊̉ ̸͎̙̣̱̣̻̊̚H̸͉͎͔̠ͨ̋ͧÄ̯̜͒͡S͖̝̖ͫ͘ͅ ̠͉͇͇͈͓̖͊͗̉͟T̲̣͍͚͍̓͊̎̒͠Ò̷̭͙̇ ̯͖̯̥́͡B͇̞̱ͧ͐ͫ̌͢E͚̦̥͔̒͘ͅ ̷̘͚͍̫̙̭̭ͤͤͫ̃ͅL̠͍̳̪̥͕ͯ́͊͠I̶̠̯̳ͯK̜͎̯͔̼ͯ͋ͥ͢E͎̭̠̙͐͠ ̸̙͙͌̂T͖̦̱̺͖͈̘͆̑́͜H͓͕̱̤̹͙̏ͨ͛͒͝I͇̩͐̓͜ͅS̛̮̠̲̬̩̫̘̐͛ͩͨ?̡͖̟͖̬̲̯̭̗̳͈͎̘̟̞ͨ̌̒"̱͉̓ͦͨ͠

The bear from before was back, this time it didn't remove his head 

But butterflys go to the bear's head and eats it

The bear screams

"AAAAAAA!!!"

The butterflys was eating his flesh one by one, the bear tried to use it's hands to get it off but more keep coming

Flowey became disgusted as the bear falls to the ground, headless

Flowey got hit 0 time

48/50

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses ACT

,  
Check Pick on  
Mystify Clean  
Hum Pray

Flowey chooses Pick on

The amalganate became calm

"Finally, someone gets it"  
"Thank you"  
"Respects man"

Then the bear with the butterflys came again, this time the butterfly was aiming at flowey

Flowey was going underground from left to right, and if he tried to use his vines he will get even more scared

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Flowey chooses Spare

YOU WON!

Everything turns back to normal again

The key had dropped to the ground, as Flowey sees the monster turning to a pile of liquidfied dust

Then it seems to be moving away

Flowey speaks

"O-Oh god... H-How many monsters are there here?"

Flowey trembles while he uses his vine to put the key in it's placeholder

Flowey succeeds

"P-Please tell me that was the last of them"

Flowey sanks into the ground again and goes to a seemingly looking bathub room

He sees a figure

"O-Oh c'mon!"

Flowey summons his vine and slowly approached the curtains with his vines

"1... 2... 3... GO!"

The vine ripped off the curtains and was ready to attack

But there was no one there

The vine picked up the green key

"P-Phew..."

The vine goes to Flowey as he snatches off the key with his mouth

Flowey sanks into the ground again

Flowey goes back up again at the green key placeholder and finds 2 notes

However Flowey didn't notice the 2 notes and puts the key in as he had experience now

Then Flowey notices the 2 notes

"That's.... Odd. I thought there were 1 notes here"

The notes had a diffrence between them, one is written in red ink, and the other one is written with gray ink, which Flowey didn't know grey ink existed

"There's gray ink now? Thing are getting weirder as i go deeper in this hellhole"

Flowey uses his vines to pick up the note with the gray ink, then it transforms into an amalgamate

The amalgamate attacks!

Suddenly everything turns black and white

Flowey became Afraid

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses ACT

Lemon bread  
Check Hum  
Scream Flex  
Unhug Cry

Flowey chooses Unhug

Flowey stands still, nothing happened

"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."  
"That's what they all said."

The amalgamate dissapears

Flowey speaks

"H-Hey! Where did you go?!"

Flowey then finds himself in a giant mouth

The teeths are sharp, and they were big enough to destroy Flowey in an instant

Flowey sanks into the ground

He heard the teeth crushing against eachother, growing back and doing the same cycle

Someone screams

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The scream sounded familiar

Then Flowey remembers

This was the scream of Toriel, as her limbs get ripped off one by one

Flowey became stressed out

Then the crushing and screaming stopped

Flowey goes back up again

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses ACT

Lemon bread  
Check Hum  
Scream Flex  
Unhug Cry

Flowey chooses Flex

Flowey didn't know what to flex with, then he summons his vine and makes a flex looking position with it

Then the amalgamate remembers

"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."  
"I felt this before."

Then teeths start appearing around Flowey

Flowey uses his vine to block the teeths 

He heard screams from the teeths 

"HELP ME!"  
"HELP ME!"  
"HELP ME!"

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Flowey chooses Spare

YOU WON!

Everything turns back to normal again

Then the amalgamate suddenly dissapears to dust

Flowey speaks

"W-Wait... I thought amalgamates can't die"

"It doesn't matter. As long as i get what i want, it's worth it"

Flowey sanks into the ground

He finds himself in a really, really foggy room

He couldn't see anything

"Damn it, maybe if i turn on the fans i can find the key here"

Flowey sanks into the ground again

He is at the fans room, it's a bit foggy but he manages to find the switch to turn on the fans

He summons a vine then pushes the switch

The fog is all gone

"Finally..."

Then he hears footsteps

"W-Who's there?!"

Then he sees the amalgamate dog

"O-Oh... It's just you...."

The amalgamate dog throws out 3 petals

Flowey uses his vines to pet the dog

"N-Now now... We will play tomorrow, Flowey is tired right now..."

The amalgamate dog then leaves

"Finally... I don't have to fight a stupid dog now"

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes to the foggy room

This time the fog dissapeared

"Alright, just gotta find the key and i will be good"

Flowey then summons a vine to lift up the refrigerator

Flowey seemed to struggle on 1 refrigerator

"Guess i need to step it up a bit huh?"

Flowey summons 2 vines to help

One by one, the refrigerators were thrown everywhere

"C'mon where is it...."

On the last refrigerator, it turns white and a face was on it

Then it turns into an amalgamate

But the amalgamate was very familiar, it's almost like it is related to the top 2nd comedian in snowdin

"What the..."

The amalgamate attacks!

Flowey became Afraid

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey choses ACT

Amalgamate  
Check Laugh  
Heckle Joke

Flowey chooses Joke

"U-Umm...W-Why does snow related to water? Because it's liquidfied"

The amalgamate lets out a chuckle as her face starts to shift into happiness

"Haha... i.... remebr...."

Then amalgamate struggles on the first aim, due to how very weak it it because of the determination

At this point, Flowey felt bad 

"No, don't get to attached Flowey. She can't be saved"

No one got hit

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

Flowey chooses MERCY

Spare Flee

Flowey chooses Spare

YOU WON!

Everything turns back to normal again

The amalgamate turns liquidfied and exits through the cracks of the wall and ground

Flowey shivers but was calm enough to use his vine to take the key

"One more, and i can be a god"

Flowey snatches the key out of the vine using his mouth and sanks into the ground

He is at the blue key placeholder room, and as usual he finds a note on the ground and ignores it

He carefully places the blue key 

"Finally... If there's no bookshelf in that room im gonna literally kill myself"

Flowey sanks into the ground again and goes back to the start

"Yes! It's open! Now i don't have to worry about that barrier anymore"

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes to the last part of the room

"T-There's nothing here... It's j-just a generator.."

"....Im done"

In rage, Flowey summons 3 vines to break the generator

The generator is connected to every house in the underground, every electricity from the underground is connected to this

"T-That was a bad idea"

Then a wall dissapears

A book appears behind the wall that dissapeared

"W-What the?"

Flowey uses his vine to get it, it was really hard but he succeeded

"Book about HATE? Black trait facts? Yes! Guess it wasn't a waste after all!"

Before Flowey could even read it, everything glitches

He is back at the start again, every door locked

"W-What?!"

"No no no no NO!"

Flowey sanks into the ground to find that the barrier is gone

"Yes! I can get to the book now!"

He goes to the room and finds the wall still isnt there, with the book this time

"W-What?"

Flowey sanks into the ground and goes to Snowdin

There he finds Sunny on the ground, with his friends trying to wake him up

"That human did a reset, but why did it change?"

Flowey has an idea

"Wait... If it changes minorly then the book is still here! That means it's gotta be in the other places!"

Flowey goes to the true lab and tries to find bookshelf

Welp here we are now, sorry for a whole book

Flowey fails to find any bookshelfs

"Damn it, where are they?"

"Chara!"

A ghost resembling Chara appears

"Yes azzy?"

"Did the human did a reset?"

"Im afraid so, because that human died on Papyrus"

"Wait.. What?"

"Yeah, his bones literally pierced him when he died"

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would that stupid skeleton kill someone?"

"That kid did that on his own, he has some alter ego and some demon powers or something"

"He what"

"Well during visiting his mind, i saw his alter ego Omori. And those demon powera i was talking about is when he turns his nail back and attacks Papyrus or something"

"Although it broked the bone in an instant, like it ignores it's defense or something"

"That's... New.."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind, you should go to that kid's mind again to avoid suspicion"

"Alright, prince"

The ghost dissapears

"Not only he can heal himself without the save, he can literally kill me in an instant!"

"This kid is much more troublesome than i thought, guess i gotta come up with a new plan right now..."

Flowey lets out a shivering laugh

Meanwhile...

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too lazy to correct any crap here, and this maybe longer than the last chapter, which was a hiffy
> 
> this is literally 3 chapters


	21. Papyrus and Sans house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think my 4th wall break is getting a little too outta hand, whateves ill just add another easter egg

Finally, the last chapter was a mouthfull.... 

Now we reached Papyrus and Saness- Sans house

Alright back to the plot

U-Uh... Hold on....

Umm... Where's my script

Come on it's gotta be in the locker....

Damn! It's not there too

Oi chances bot! Did you see my script paper? I need to to make these readers happy

WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY BABY SISTER TOOK IT

OH GOD DAMN IT 

....

Damn it it's rip apart

HEY DONT EAT THE PAPER!

That's it, go to baby jail

CHANCES BOT! WHY DID YOU LET MY CHEESUCKING BABY SISTER WITH IT?!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T IMPORTANT?!

THAT'S IT IM MAKING YOU DO THE SCRIPT! BETTER BE READY IN THE NEXT FEW WEEKS OR ELSE IM GONNA KILL YOU

A loud sound of a person talking, a couch, an upper floor, 2 rooms, and a kitchen greeted them

The loud sound was coming from the TV

Papyrus was on the couch, watching the TV

"Breaking news: we have heard that several humans are in the underground, which happens in a life time"

Kel speaks

"Did we just get on the news?"

The gang goes to Papyrus

"How are you kids so popular???"

Aubrey speaks

"How are we supposed to know?"

Basil speaks

"I think it's because of how rare humans come here"

"Yeah you're right, although i have a question"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know how to handle those royal guards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember those dogs you ecountered? Those were royal guards. They were powerful"

"Oh! Well we learned from this book and Toriel!"

Basil puts his hand on his pocket to find something

He finds a book

"While we were lost, we found this book on accident"

Basil opens the book

"Huh? I don't see anything"

"Let me get a look over that!"

"Hey Kel! I wanna see too!'

They all find that it's empty

"Are you sure this is the right book humans? Cause i dont see anything"

"Im sure! But why is it all black now?"

Then Basil felt a pain on the hand that was holding the book

"Ow!"

Basil's hands seems to be fried a little

"Basil!"

Kel and Aubrey looks on Basil's hand

"W-What the-"

Sunny grabs the book

Sunny didn't feel a pain

"Ow ow ow...."

Sunny speaks

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, i just suddenly feel like my hand is in a stove turned on!"

Papyrus goes to Basil

"Here, let me heal you"

Basil's hand is back to normal again

Then they hear a sound

"The stove!"

Papyrus rushes to the kitchen

"Hey wait a minute, why can you grab this book without being harmed?"

"I dont know"

"Well i think we should throw away this book, it seems pretty dangerous"

Aubrey grabs the book but then her hand gets fried a little

"Ow!"

"I thought you were smarter than me Aubrey"

"Shut up Kel before i smack you in the face again"

"Alright princess..."

Sunny goes to the door 

But before he could open the door, it opens

Sans opened it

Sans seems to have a bag full of ketchup

"Oh hey kiddo, im suprised that you're here"

"Sans! Throw me some ketchup!"

"Sorry bro, i need it. Besides, can you ketch-up to it?"

"Brother!"

"Alright alright, here"

Sans throws 1 ketchup to Papyrus

Papyrus catches it

"Finally, i can complete my spaghetti"

"Watcha got there kiddo? It seems to be important"

"It's nothing...."

"Well, if you say so. Im gonna drink some ketchup in my room"

Sans dissapears

Sunny walks out 

He is outside now

The snow comforted Sunny

It reminded him of when he had a snow fight with Basil, Aubrey, and kel 4 years ago

Sunny goes to the trees

He throws the book amongst the trees

He heard a sound

Before he went to investigate, a person calls out to him

"Hey human"

Sunny turns around

He sees a monster made out of fire with some fancy clothes

"My name is Grillby, and you?"

"My name is Sunny"

"Oh! You're the one that Sans talked about to me earlier"

"What?"

"You can come to my shop, it has lots of foods and it's free for you"

"But, why?"

"Well you're a human, better make good choices before you're dead"

"Im sorry, what?"

"Oh you don't know that huh? Ill explain later when we get to my shop"

Grillby goes to his shop as Sunny follows him

Meanwhile

Aubrey is switching channel by channel in the TV

"Oh c'mon! Is there anything other than mettaton?!"

"Well there is 1 human, although it's static"

"What channel is it?"

"I don't know, i think it was channel 25"

Aubrey switches to channel 25

Papyrus goes to Basil, Kel, and Aubrey while holding 5 plates

"Alright humans, eat up!"

Papyrus gives the plate full of spaghetti one by one

Kel eats a part of the spaghetti

"Yum, this is actually good!"

"Really?! Wowie!"

Basil and Aubrey gets a taste of it too

"This is delicious!"

"Yeah yeah, but is there ANY other channel that doesnt involve mettaton?"

"No, this is the only one"

"Aughhh..."

Then the static stopped

"Huh?"

"Here, at AdultTV. We present you the most memeable video on the monsterdia"

"Aw [beep], here comes pacman"

"YO YO YO YO YO, WHAT IS UP MOTHER[beep]!"

"Hey pacman! What's up?"

"ME YOU [beep]! IM HIGH ON CRACKS! WANT A FREEBIE?"

"No pacman! Drugs are bad!"

"Nipe, can't help you mate"

"[beep]!"

"WOAOAOAH!! HOLY [beep]!"

Music starts playing

"And now we present you, skeleton se-"

... Really chances?

I gave you 1 week to prepare and this is what you gave me?

Don't act like you ran out of ideas, i literally got a pile of ideas

Whatever, lets just continue

Aubrey switches the channel

Aubrey speaks

"What in the fu-"

Suddenky, a cheese gets thrown to her head

"Ow!"

The cheese falls to the ground

Kel picks up the cheese

Kel speaks

"Where did this come from?"

"How am i supposed to know that?! That stupid motherfu-"

Then a slightly bigger cheese gets thrown at Aubrey's head

"Ah!"

The slightly bigger cheese falls to the ground

Kel picks up the cheese

It had a written message on it, although the message was hard to read

"No swearing?"

"Ugh, whatever. Let's just switch to that mettaton channel instead of... That"

Please don't ever switch to that channel again humans

Meanwhile...

"✋̵͉̤̱͓̦̮̭ͫ☠̎̊͏̱̫̰̹̺̬❄̞͎̻͕̥ͩͬ̒ͥ͜☼̰͚̭͕̐̓ͤ͜☜̜͓͎̦͍̓͒̈͋͠ͅ💧͂̊̌҉̩͉̻̩̦͈ͅ❄̴̪̳̠̖̅ͧ✋̷̰͖ͤͩ̓͑☠̦̻͕͒͞☝̴̲͓̬̙͂ͩ̎.͚̼͚̺̻ͭ̃͞.̣̩̩̔͗͊͡.̲̪̽.̺͉͉̮̩̉ͤ̌̓͡ ̧̭͕̜̺͉̹̣̟́͐͑✞̠̲͖̲̥̮ͤ͛̅̚͞☜̨̣̩̗̣̂̐☼̧̣̹̦̘̟̖̲̬̽͗̍✡̷͉͓͙̞̥̀͑ ̜̙̣̫̉ͥ͌͝✋̢͕̻͔͈͓ͨ☠̮͈̗͙͖͖̉́̓͠❄̦̰̤̩̖͇̣̇͡☼͍͓̣̮̇ͮͧ☜̙̱͎̗̮̬ͣͪ💧̶̜̹͍͈ͬͅ❄͓͕̩̞̘̻͈̈́̇ͥ͢✋͖̘̑͞☠̭̖̼ͨ͒͞☝͓͖ͣ̓̅͢.̘̪̱͎̟͒͐͜.̨͚͖̳͚͉̼̭̻̔ͫ̎ͥ.̧̩̳̬̹̗͈̉.̧̂͗̽"

"❄̟͉̺ͧͦ̿̉✋̯̞̫̯̰̙̫̔̎💣̠̬͍̂͠☜̴̬̜͉̤͔͒ͩ̅☹̣͇̗͚̤̤̔̿̉̚͡✋̳̝̖̜͎̙ͦ̉͑͠ͅͅ☠̜̺̪̯̬͊͊͌̚͢☜̴̳̦̌͒ͭ💧͓̹̲̰̭̞͙̗̚ ͍̼͎̻̣̔̅̕✌̷͙͔̩̰͚̫̝͇͑̅̇☼̡̪͇̫̩͗̈ͪ̈́☜̬̞͙͚̮̞͆̈́ͩ͡ ̅ͤͧ͑҉͉̟̖👍̛͔̦̭̳̼̫͔͑☟̗̫̫͂ͦ͂̀✌̵̥͖̈̉☠̡͚͈͙̳͖̟̼̰̄̓̃☝͔̙̺ͤ͘✋͕͕̱̼ͨ̽̂̈͞☠̠̯̞̗͍̪̥͌ͮ͘☝̤̖̖̮͕̌ ̵̩̘͕̌͑̊ͯ❄̴̰͕̗̺͈̙̌☟̸͈͖̹͔͔ͦ̈́̀☜̤̥̰̬̯͚͊ͩͣͨ͞ ̟̙̜̥̉̑͌̕👍̡̻͎͓͍͍̖̖̍͊̂̃⚐̶̬̫͈̳̰ͪ̚🕆̛̞̰̟̪͈̭ͩ☼̵͎͔ͪ̓̈́ͅ💧̷̱̻̊ͨͥ́☜̛̟͕͈̻̭̪̝͊̚ ͌̈́̏̍҉̹̠̤̝͖͕⚐͇̳̻̥͖̫͕̓̆͢ͅ☞̬͒̃̿͐ͅ ̵̩͚̘̭̐ͤ❄̻̰̞̎ͦ̽͠☟̛͕̙̩̰̮͔͚̌☜̵͓̗̏̒ ͚̥̹͖͑ͣͦ̾͢💧̨̩̳̝̐❄̷̝͙͙̫̻̯͑̎̆ͅ⚐̢̺̳͛̓ͪ͑☼̄͛̑͏̱̝̯̱̘̻̣̝✡̨͔̜̫̜̮ͤ̉ͅ.͈̳̝̦ͧ̾̾͠.̥͎̱̼̻̠͍̳̚.̯͈͇̼͖ͪ̀ͫͦ͜.͈̣ͯ͒̀͘"

"✋̊͒̈͏̱̞͚̺ ̸̣̼̻̘̺̬͍͒🕈̼̮̇̊̉ͨ͞⚐̢̻̳̺̫̩ͫ͋☠͂̾ͨ͗҉̜̪̩͚̘̦̱̳👎̽͌ͧ҉̱̭̻̭̹͇☜͚̗̘͙̘͖͈ͨ̑̋͐͡ͅ☼̶̰̙̗̬̒ ̛̰̹̖̱̣͐̏̂☟͚̞̱͇̟̭͔͔̒̅ͩͬ͟⚐̀ͧ҉͍̪͖̰🕈̸̹̠̳̺̜̤͚̻͋ͬ̋͑ ̛̙̣̭̜̰͖͗͊̇✋͔̖͓͓̌͛̂̚❄̛̪̣̦ͣ͐͑ ͚͈̥͕͙̩ͩ̈́͢🕈̧̺̯͕̙̹̊ͯ̚✋̴̦͍ͧͧ☹͐̓̈́҉̪̪̦̟͕͎͖☹̶̜̼͚̫̥ͭ͋̑̒ ̸̪̭̏ͩ̉ͅ☝̋̇́̄҉̥͚̯͖ͅ⚐̺̣̞̙̰̯̟̄ ̶̪̯ͣͮ̇✋̵̰͍͖̻̓ ̴̪̯̮̑̽̈🕈̢͈̰̘̫͎͓͎͖̌̽⚐͖͙̿̓̓͞☠̲͈͍ͤ̕👎͍̻͓̝̖̖ͦͥ̚☜̄͏͎͔ͅ☼̱̤̙̟̜̯͐̐̚͢.̸̳͔̚.̎̅̀ͩ҉̯̝͖͕͚̺ͅ.̷̤͓̗̜̯̲͉͓ͧ.̧̥̺̱͔̩̟͗̍"

"☟͈͖̪̦̞͍̚͞ͅ✌̻̩̭̺̥̊̓̃̈́͟ͅ❄̯̻̠̰̑̓͡ ͕̘̝̱͇̫̦̲ͮ͒͆͡👎̝̫̺̜̥̜ͩͯͧͭ͜⚐̡̬̩͚͎̤̘̲ͩ̈ ̻̮ͣ͊̌͡✡͔̠̭̟͖̠̦̌͐ͦ̈̕ͅ⚐̶̹̳͍̹̭͖̋🕆̣̫̘͕͕͈̩̈ͩ̋͝ ̶̤̱̻ͬ❄̶̘̝̻͓̺͗͑̋ͩͅ☟̸̟̪͔̝͙̼̱̗ͤ✋̤͎̫̗̖̞̑̚͞☠̭ͩ͛ͮͅ😐̭͚̳͈͉ͣ̈́ͦͮ͝✍̸͉̮̗͉̪̟ͮͅ乍尺工己片?"

Meanwhile....

Sunny is at Grillby's

He us greeted with an odd looking restaurant and some dogs

"Hey there fellas! I brought a nrw customer here!"

Suddenly the dogs run towards Sunny

"Play! Play!"

"I want to be pet! I want to be pet!"

"Woah woah take it easy fellas, ill buy you a dog treat. Today is free day so buy whatever you want"

"Treats?! Eat?! Delicious!!"

The dogs goes to the counter

"Heh, sorry about that Sunny. Those dogs are pretry deadly but pretry fun to play with once you know them"

"Alright kid now what do you want to buy?"

Sunny speaks

"Uh..."

Grillby goes behind the counter

Sunny goes to the counter with the dogs

"Here ya go! Free dog treats"

One by one, Grillby gave 10 dog treats to one dog

Then the dogs sit at the table and eats it

"So what do you want? We have:"

"Burger" "Hot dog" "Ketchup" "And a bagel"

"I'd like 1 bagel"

"Wait no... 4 bagels"

"Heh, what a big eater for someone skinny as you"

Sunny remembers

Sunny remembers when the day after Mari's funeral

He locked himself in his room

His stomach grumbles for food

He wants to go out, but his guilt is killing him inside

He heard plates falling to the ground, screaming

When he opened, he saw nothing but broken plates with drops of tears and blood

Sunny snaps out of it

"Here ya go, 4 bagels"

Sunny has 4 bagels

Then the dogs goes out of the door

Sunny tries to follow them, but Grillby stopped him

"Wait! I have someone that wants to meet you!"

Sunny was confused

Then the door opened

It was Sans

Sunny speaks

"S-Sans?"

TO BE CONTINUED....

**Author's Note:**

> Dont mind me, just making shit again  
> Also the tags change even more the more chapters this gets, that means if we reached the snowdin part, we would have more tags


End file.
